Titanes de acero
by Misari
Summary: Los pilotos de los Jaegers son la última barrera de defensa que separa a los seres humanos de los kaiju. Gray es un ex-piloto que perdió algo que no es capaz de creer recuperar, hasta que, una nueva compañera le demostrara lo equivocado que está. Porque para pilotar los Jaegers, no basta sólo uno, se necesitan dos: tienes que compartir todo con el otro, incluso, tu alma.
1. Pasado, presente y futuro

_**Titanes de acero.**_

"_Pasado, presente y futuro"_

¡Buenas, buenas! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar :D, embarcándome en este nuevo proyecto en el que espero que me acompañen. Me fue muy difícil decidir cuál sería la pareja principal de este pequeño fic, pero al final, la inspiración toco a la puerta y no pude evitarla. Algunos ya me conocen, otros no, igual voy a pedirles que sean lindos conmigo y si tienen alguna crítica háganla con respeto. Adoro las historias que tienen acción y amor combinados, y espero poder lograr eso acá.

_Esta letra_ –pensamientos, recuerdos, cartas, ironías, etc.

**Esta letra** –cosas verdaderamente importantes.

**Aclaraciones:** Como siempre, tengo varias xDDD. **1°-** Fairy Tail y _Pacific Rim_ así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus legítimos autores respectivamente. Esto es válido para todos los capítulos que tenga el fic, por lo que no lo repetiré. **2°-** Como acaban de leer, la idea para este fic la saque después de ver la película (en español se llama _Titanes del pacífico_), obviamente es una **adaptación**, no voy a spolear nada, _so_, tranquilitos, los que quieran ver la peli háganlo sin problemas. **3°-** La línea temporal en este caso va a ser alrededor del 2040 y el lugar es obviamente el planeta tierra (ya se, es una aclaración estúpida, pero bueh, si no la hago después andan preguntando). **4°-** La pareja principal en la que girara la historia es el Gruvia, pero también voy a hacer hincapié en el NaLu, el GaLe y el Jerza.

**Resumen: **Hombre y Maquina. Cuerpo y Alma. Unidos por un solo bien común: proteger a la humanidad. Los pilotos de los Jaegers son la última barrera de defensa que separa a los seres humanos de los kaiju, son la última esperanza de sobrevivir. Gray es un simple ex-piloto de esas enormes bestias de metal, viviendo una vida que no eligió. Perdió algo que no es capaz de creer recuperar, hasta que, una nueva compañera le demostrara lo equivocado que está. /— ¡Ya se los dije, no volveré a pilotar jamás!/ /—Si lo harás, te guste o no/ Porque para pilotar los Jaegers, no basta uno solo, se necesitan dos: tienes que compartir absolutamente todo con el otro, incluso, tu alma.

Hoy está para escuchar: _After Midnight_- **Blink 182**.

Espero que lo disfruten…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los seres humanos siempre pensaron que la vida extraterrestre vendría de las estrellas, pero legiones de criaturas monstruosas, conocidas como _kaiju_, emergieron del mar, desatando el Apocalipsis e iniciando lo que se conocería como el comienzo de extinción de la raza primer kaiju llegó a San Francisco, en el año 2020, siendo sucedidos por varios ataques más a diferentes ciudades del globo. La humanidad se dio cuenta que los ataques no iban a detenerse y se inicio una guerra monumental que aniquiló millones de vidas y consumió los recursos de la humanidad durante años.

Para luchar contra los monstruos, la humanidad creó sus propios monstruos. Así se desarrollo un nuevo tipo de arma, bajo el nombre de _Proyecto_ _Jaeger_, que consiste en dos pilotos que conectan sus mentes y sus memorias en un «puente neuronal» para controlar máquinas de guerra de ingeniería avanzada llamados _Jaegers_. Y así, la pelea contra los kaiju, _**comenzó**_.

_**…**_

_**…**_

_La alarma retumbaba en sus oídos y taladraba cada parte de sus sentidos._

_Era todo un caos, donde no sabía qué hacer, para dónde ir, cómo debía actuar. Las olas del mar los empujaban a un lado y al otro y la lluvia no los dejaba ver con claridad, apenas y tenían visibilidad. Aquella bestia de largos tentáculos los enredaba, aprisionando el metal y triturando los ya de por si dañados circuitos. El dolor en el brazo izquierdo lo desconectaba de la realidad, lo mareaba, trayéndole unas ganas horribles de vomitar que subían desde la boca de su estomago. _

_¿Cómo demonios habían terminado en esa situación tan apretada?_

_Sintió un brusco empujón, que le hiso vibrar la cabeza, y pudo escuchar un sonido ahogado de metales crujiendo. Tardo unos segundos en reconocer que habían caído al mar y que el agua embravecida había amortiguado la caída, pero aquella bestia aun los tenia aprisionados. Le faltaba el aire y escuchaba un horrendo pitido fino en el oído izquierdo. Eso no era buena señal, para nada buena._

— _¡Joder, les dije que debían obedecer las órdenes, siempre haciendo lo que les da la reverenda gana!_

— _¡Ya cállate Makarov! ¡No es momento para que nos estés dando sermones!_

— _¡Me vale una mierda Ul! ¡Ya ve…!_

— _¡Maldición, perdimos la comunicación! Gray, hay que utilizar la formación d… ¿Gray? ¡Hey, Gray! ¡GRAY!_

_Agito la cabeza cuando un escalofríos le recorrió la columna vertebral. Se escucho otro sonido ahogado que tuvo que ignorar. Alguien le estaba gritando y debía concentrarse, evadir el dolor y dejar de escuchar ese pitido en su oído, que ya no tenía salvación próxima. La prioridad número uno ahora era mantenerse con vida, por lo que agito la cabeza, e hizo a un lado todas sus dudas. No estaba solo._

— _¿Gray, me estas escuchando? ¡Gr…!_

—_Sí, sí, joder, ¡Te estoy escuchando! —interrumpió de pronto, casi furioso, frustrado consigo mismo— ¿Qué demonios sucede?_

—_Hasta que el bello durmiente al fin despierta —ironizo su compañera, rodando los ojos— Como te habrás dado cuenta pequeño, perdimos el brazo izquierdo y las comunicaciones con el cuartel, oh, y el hijo de puta quiere penetrar en el casco._

— _¿Y qué sugieres?_

_Ul sonrió de manera macabra, y no necesitó más respuesta que esa. Quería que utilizaran aquella formación experimental de la que habían hablado, pero que jamás en la vida habían podido practicar. De hecho, iban a probarla ese día, porque era muy peligrosa, hasta que ese kaiju de mierda apareció en la costa de Anchorage, y les jodió la madrugada, y por ende, el día entero._

—_Estás loca ¿Lo sabías? _

—_Lo sé, mi pequeño —asintió, divertida, para inmediatamente ponerse seria— ¡Vamos! Que quiero llegar a casa y desayunar los hotcakes que me prometiste._

_Negó con la cabeza, pensando que en ningún momento le había prometido tal cosa. De todas maneras, sabía que lo iba a obligar a hacerlo, como siempre. Inmediatamente pudo sentir la decisión que su compañera tenia, estando conectados tan profundamente, y todas las dudas que antes lo habían asaltado desaparecieron, se desvanecieron en el aire. Ese día volverían a casa y celebrarían otra victoria contra los kaiju._

_Ambos pares de ojos resplandecieron con un brillo de decisión, y moviéndose al mismo tiempo como si fueran autómatas programados, levantaron sus brazos derechos, dispuestos a aplastar la cabeza del gigante de un solo golpe. La bajaron con fuerza, escuchando el impacto. Los tentáculos que rodeaban la cadera del Jaeger y parte de su cabeza se desenredaron rápidamente y aprovecharon ese momento para levantar a Iceman, el metálico robot, moviendo sus piernas al mismo tiempo._

_Sin embargo, el clima no estaba de su parte, y una gigantesca ola los golpeo por delante. Escucho gritar a Ul que no podían perder el equilibrio por nada del mundo o definitivamente estaban muertos y moviendo su pierna derecha en conjunción con la de ella, Iceman se mantuvo en equilibrio escasos segundos; cuando fue impactado por los tentáculos una vez más, que lo interceptaron también por adelante, y cayeron de seco en el poco profundo fondo marino. Ambos lo supieron al instante. Era el fin._

_La alarma resonó con más potencia y una voz mecánica les avisaba lo que ya sabían: habían perdido completamente la parte izquierda. Gray miró a Ul, y ella le devolvió el gesto. A pesar de lo adolorido que se sentía, ella le transmitía una oleada de paz desde su interior, calmándolo como siempre lo había hecho, desde que era un pequeño niño. Estiro su mano, con el afán de alcanzarla y unirse para apoyarse hasta el último aliento, mientras los tentáculos golpeaban el casco con potencia, que comenzaba a ceder._

—_Oh, no, no ahora —la miro desconcertado ante su negativa de tomarle la mano, sin querer comprender a que se debía esa sonrisa tan cálida, ese gesto tan protector, esa paz que lo envolvía desde lo profundo del alma, esa voz tan suave, esa aura tan dulce que la rodeaba— Gray…_

— _¡No! ¡No se te ocurra! ¿Me oíste? ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Vivimos juntos, luchamos juntos y morimos juntos!_

—_Gray…_

— _¡No!_

_El casco finalmente cedió ante la presión y la alarma retumbo con más fuerza, perdiéndose en el cielo negro y mezclándose con el sonido de la lluvia que comenzaba a impactar contra todo el lugar. El miedo comenzó a envolverlo, poco a poco. Se comenzó a mesclar con los recuerdos felices que desfilaban ante sus ojos y que, claramente, no eran suyos. _

_Desesperación, impotencia, terror, angustia, todo se revolvió y unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus grises ojos, empañando su mirada. Un tentáculo entro por el gigante agujero que había en la parte derecha y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, tanteando. Fue ahí, en ese preciso momento en el que esa asquerosa extremidad lo toco, que lo supo. Vio todo en cámara lenta; como aquella que había sido su madre, su maestra, su protectora y su ángel guardián se desprendía de las partes que ataban su traje y se tiraba con una decisión gigantesca a golpear el tentáculo._

_Casi al instante, la extremidad se retorció y la atrapo de la cintura, alejándose de él._

— _¡Vive por el hoy y por el mañana, Gray!_

_Y así, frente a sus llorosos ojos, con una mano en su pecho y una sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro, Ul desapareció de su vista, de su vida, de sus recuerdos, de su mundo, de su destrozado corazón._

_Para siempre._

— _¡MAMÁ! _

Se levanto de golpe, golpeándose la cabeza con el borde del estante de madera.

Maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabía a la estúpida madera y al estúpido despertador con su estúpida alarma, al que agarro casi al instante de su mesita de luz y estrello contra la pared, haciéndose añicos mientras volaban sus partes por todos lados. Suspiro, un _poco_ más calmado, ya sentado en la cama, mientras se sobaba la parte herida con fuerza, volviendo a maldecir, porque ya era el tercer despertador que rompía en dos semanas.

_Maldito aparato del infierno… _Pensó, incorporándose. Ni siquiera quiso mirar que hora era, porque sospechaba –y con toda razón- que aun era muy temprano, por lo que se dirigió al baño; la única habitación extra que tenía su minúsculo monoambiente. Había sudado mucho, y aunque sabía las razones, las ignoro. Se quito toda la ropa y prendió la ducha con el comando de voz, a la que programo bien fría. Odiaba las cosas calientes y ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado al frío como para querer cambiarlo.

Detestaba ese recuerdo, que siempre lo asaltaba con la forma disfrazada de pesadilla. Tantas veces lo había revivido, tantas veces se había vuelto a materializar frente a sus ojos que ya ni siquiera lloraba por ello. Le asustaba pensarlo, pero se había insensibilizado bastante ante _ese_ tipo de dolor, que nada tenía que ver con el físico, aunque siempre había sido un tipo bastante duro. Tampoco le extrañaba mucho, con este, ya eran tres años desde que había abandonado absolutamente todo para iniciar la vida de mierda que llevaba.

Apago la ducha y salió del baño, apenas secándose un poco, y fue hasta la única cómoda que tenía. Al abrirla observo con detenimiento su ropa, su escasa ropa: la mayoría eran pantalones de jean azules, camisetas de manga larga de color gris y camperas gruesas en diferentes tonalidades opacas. Por lo demás, no tenía extra, nada de color, nada que le diera vida a eso que llamaba hogar. Resoplo, corriendo un mechón que se había pegado a su frente y escogió la ropa al azar. No tenía intenciones de volver a dormir.

Después de cambiarse se digno a recoger el despertador y los pedazos esparcidos de chatarra. Quizá se lo vendería a su vecino del E, ese hombre solitario y raro que tenía una obsesión extravagante con las pequeñas maquinas. Al darlo vuelta, descubrió que la ultima hora que marco antes de romperse y dejar de vivir fue las seis menos cuarto de la mañana.

Sorprendido, se rasco la cabeza y volvió a insultarlo. Por lo menos, había pasado media hora desde que lo había estrellado y con eso, estaba llegando tarde al trabajo. Lo metió rápido en una bolsa y se cambio bien abrigado, colocándose un chaleco, una bufanda tejida con su respectivo gorrito –que combinaba a la perfección- y la campera verde con cuello de corderito, para no pasar más frío del necesario. El clima de Anchorage no era benevolente ni de lejos, aunque él ya estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de lugares.

Agarro la tarjeta magnética que cerraba su "casa" –aunque no sabía para que lo hacía, si no había nada de valor que alguien pudiera llegar a robar, quizá fuera costumbre- y salió, encontrándose cara a cara con su vecina de piso, que sostenía algo entre sus manos. Era una ancianita muy dulce, que vivía sola y que siempre, todos los días, le preparaba cosas para comer. Su sueldo apenas llegaba para comprar lo básico y siempre se estaba muriendo de hambre, a veces hasta tomaba trabajos extra para poder llegar. De todos en el edificio, aquella señora era la más _normal_ sin duda (la mayoría eran solteros fracasados que no tenían más dinero que para pagar esos minúsculos departamentitos) y gracias al cielo, era su vecina.

Probablemente, fuera la única persona a la que él saludaba con una sonrisa y con la que… hablaba. Le daba pena que viviera ella sola, pero había descubierto que una vez por semana su nieto más joven la visitaba y estaba todo el día con ella. En esos días, hasta la veía más feliz de lo que normalmente se mostraba. La verdad no podía entender como su familia la había dejado de lado así. Era un pan de Dios.

—Buenos días Gray, ¿Te dormiste?

—No, en realidad… volví a destrozar el despertador —admitió, avergonzando de la cabeza a los pies.

La mujer mayor rió suavemente, mientras se le formaban arruguitas más profundas alrededor de los ojos.

— ¿Otra vez? ¡Pero que joven alborotador! Oh, bien, no importa, ya compraras otro. Ten —se acerco hasta él para tenderle un pote de plástico cubierto, que al contacto con la piel quemaba— Cómo hace más frío del normal prepare sopa para el desayuno, espero que no te moleste.

— ¿Molestarme? —lo apretó contra si, contra su pecho— Su comida me salva el pellejo todos los días, Señora Melón. Gracias.

—Sabes que no hay nada que agradecer, ahora ve, que llegaras tarde.

Concordó con ella mudamente y saludándola con la mano, comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. La verdad, no sabía en donde estaría parado de no ser por la amabilidad de esa mujer ¡Que ni siquiera le pedía algo a cambio! Con que le agradeciera de forma correcta y le sonriera de vez en cuando, ella ya se sentía satisfecha. Metió el pote dentro de su campera y se dejo deleitar por el pequeño calorcito que le proporcionaba. Lo mejor era beberla cuando hubiera llegado a su destino, aunque su estomago ya estuviera reclamando.

Caminaba por la vereda cubierta con una fina mata de hielo, que la hacía peligrosa bajo los pies inexpertos. El sol aun no había salido, y tampoco había luna. El cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes grises y caprichosas que dejaban caer la nieve de forma pausada pero sin detenerse, cubriendo poco a poco las calles, la vereda, los árboles y los autos que descansaban afuera. Le resultaba melancólico ver ese paisaje día y noche, que le hacía recordar como fuego que quemaba su piel a su antiguo hogar, donde había pasado casi toda su vida, criado por esa familia _disfuncional_ que había abandonado.

Levanto la mirada al cielo encapotado, pensando.

_¡Vive por el hoy y por el mañana, Gray! _

Su pasado… su presente… y su inexistente futuro… le daban ganas de reírse, de gritar, de patear, de golpear, de romper. No lo entendía, no podía entenderlo, y le había dado mil vueltas al asunto. _¿Por qué él?_ ¿Por qué era él, el que había sobrevivido, y no ella? Aun más ¿Por qué seguía viviendo así, una vida miserable que no tenía horizonte visible? Quizá porque sus pulmones funcionaban, porque su corazón latía, porque sus músculos se movían. No lo sabía, solo sabía que cada día que se levantaba, era igual a los demás, pero estaba vivo, luchando, respirando, moviéndose, _viviendo_.

Detuvo sus pasos, había llegado. Bufo, observando todas las personas que ingresaban de a poco, a paso lento, sabiendo que sería otro duro día de trabajo. Ese lugar sí que era para reírse. No es que lo pensaba para desanimar a alguien o porque se las diera de ingeniero súper genio, pero aquella estructura de metal, que la llamaban irónicamente "El Muro de la Vida", no detendría por mucho tiempo a los kaiju. Quizá si a los de Nivel 1, 2 y hasta los de Nivel 3, pero los de Nivel 4… lo pasarían como si se tratase de un papel cualquiera.

Era un gasto innecesario de energía humana, recursos valiosos y dinero. Pero los _imbéciles _de los políticos estaban empedernidos en decir que ese estúpido muro era otra alternativa más –y algunos se atrevían a decir que eran más eficaces que los mismísimos Jaegers- para la luchar contra esas bestias que emergían del mar, y la gente, casi igual de imbécil que ellos, se lo creía, se tragaba todo el cuento entero. Sin embargo, no los culpaba. Sabía que querían sentirse seguros a toda costa y se aferraban de cualquier idiotez que les diera esa vana esperanza. Sólo esperaba que cuando el primer muro cayese, nadie se quejara después.

¿Y por qué estaba él ahí, a sabiendas que no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo? La respuesta era fácil: era un trabajo aislado y el único lugar al que aceptaban a _cualquiera_ sin preguntarle _nada_. No te preguntaban quien eras, de donde venias, si tenias pasaporte o si tenias antecedentes. Sólo te presentabas con una sonrisa forzada y falsas ganas de trabajar y ya tenías el trabajo. La paga era una mierda y las condiciones eran aun peores, pero les servía a las personas desesperadas o que no tenían nada que perder; como era su caso. Además, la tranquilidad no es algo que puedes pagar con dinero y ahí, la obtenías fácil.

Saco el pote de su lugar y lo abrió, apurándose a beber la sopa de zapallo, choclo y pequeños fideos que su vecina le había hecho. Estaba exquisita. Volvió a meter el pote entre su ropa y fue directo hasta el punto de reunión, donde los trabajadores que no tenían puesto fijo iban a conseguir alguno para trabajar en el día. Ya había demasiada gente cuando llego, por lo que le fue difícil acercarse a una distancia relativamente cerca donde estaba el capataz, con su exuberante figura redondeada, parado sobre una montaña de chatarra, a punto de hablar. Se alivio al saber que había llegado a tiempo.

—Muy bien, caballeros —hablo, frotándose las manos a pesar de tener unos guantes de cuero marrón puestos— Les tengo dos noticias: una mala y una buena. ¿Cuál prefieren escuchar primero?

El pánico pareció desatarse entre los miles de trabajadores, que se miraron incómodos los unos a los otros. Se levanto una oleada de murmullos en los que destacaban temas como despidos, peores pagas o el cancelamiento del proyecto, dejándolos en la calle. Gray bufo molesto, hastiado de la actitud llorona que adoptaban algunos. ¡Daban anuncios así todos los días! No era algo fuera de lo común.

— ¡La mala primero! —se escuchó a alguien, que tuvo que gritar.

—Bien —acordó— Hoy en la madrugada se murieron tres de mis hombres en los pisos superiores.

Se volvieron a escuchar murmullos, pero esta vez, de lamentos. Todos sabias que los pisos superiores, del treinta para arriba, eran peligrosos (no había ascensores, pisos de más de treinta centímetros, escaleras o arneses con lo que sujetarse, sin mencionar que uno tenía que cargar una mochila especial de veinte kilos), pero rara vez se moría alguien. Y eso impactaba.

— ¿Y cuál es la buena? —quiso saber otro.

—Bueno —el capataz sonrió, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón tres libretitas finas de color rojo, que todos reconocieron al instante— La buena es que tengo tres bacantes para los pisos superiores. Así que… ¿Quién quiere ir a trabajar arriba?

Gray ni siquiera lo dudo un instante, por mucho peligro que representara trabajar en las alturas, la paga era casi el cuádruple. Fue el primero en levantar el brazo y decir fuerte y claro que él quería el trabajo. Se hiso un silencio abrumador, que fue interrumpido por la risita que soltó el capataz, quien le lanzo la libreta. La atrapo en los aires, bajo la atenta mirada de los sorprendidos trabajadores.

— ¿Algún voluntario más?

No supo si alguien más tomó el trabajo, porque se marcho en seguida, directo a las cabinas provisorias donde estaban los equipos especiales para hacer las soldaduras. Fue hasta la que tenía el mismo número que su libreta y la abrió con la tarjeta que venía dentro de esta, sacando la pesada mochila de madera y metal y el casco para cubrir su rostro. No tardo en subir por el ascensor hasta el piso treinta. De ahí en más, tendría que hacerse su propio camino.

Subió como un mono hábil hasta que uno de los hombres que estaba ahí arriba le grito que la viga a su izquierda necesitaba una mejor soldadura y hasta allí llego, sentándose y poniéndose a trabajar casi de inmediato. El tiempo fue avanzando rápido, contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría de ese trabajo. Estar ahí arriba no estaba tan mal, aunque fuera peligroso, la vista que se tenia del océano pacifico era preciosa y allí por lo menos los dejaban llevar radio (si abajo te pescaban con una, te suspendían por una semana), aunque el dueño había sintonizado una estación de noticias.

Tuvieron una pausa para el almuerzo, pero como no había llevado comida –y se había devorado toda la sopa de un tirón sin pensarlo- él no paro y siguió con su trabajo, avanzando a la siguiente viga una vez que hubo terminado con la correspondiente. Por supuesto, no fue el único que se quedo en el descanso trabajando, la mayoría era gente pobre como él y no se podían dar el gusto de tener tres comidas por día. Los casos de desmayo no eran raros y los médicos y enfermeros trabajan el día completo, teniendo siempre algún extra.

Su turno era de seis de la mañana a cinco de la tarde y sabia cuando estaba por terminar porque a esa hora solía ponerse el sol. Y ese día, no tuvo precio; valió completamente la pena trabajar en lo alto. Sus ojos se maravillaron ante el increíble espectáculo que representaba ver la puesta de sol por el océano pacifico. Pequeños rayos de luz anaranjada y rosada pintaban el cielo, marcando el límite del cielo con el mar; ya que allá, a lo lejos, no había nubes. Le conmovió el alma y le hiso vibrar su corazón. Su ojo soltó una pequeña lagrimita salada que oculto rápido, corriéndola de un manotazo. Por un momento, había olvidado lo que odiaba el océano pacifico, donde _la había perdido_.

Suspiro cansado, ya casi era hora de volver a casa.

—_Oh, espera Mathew, nos llego una noticia de último momento. Mis queridos oyentes, van a asombrarse, pero lo que les voy a comunicar es la pura verdad: acaban de informarnos que El Muro de la Vida de Singapur cayó. Repito: El Muro de la Vida de Singapur cayó… _

— ¿Pero qué diablos? Es una broma ¿verdad? ¡Tiene que serlo!

— ¡Cállate Seth! La gente quiere escuchar.

—_Al parecer, Singapur era de aquellos países que se negaban a seguir financiando a los Jaegers y se venían negado a su protección desde ya hacía cinco meses, confiando plenamente en El Muro de la Vida. Pero hoy, a las doce y treinta del mediodía, hora local de Singapur, un kaiju de Nivel 3 destrozo el muro, después de estar luchando contra el durante una hora. _

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Apenas una puta hora?!

— ¡Y dijeron que sólo era Nivel 3! ¿No se supone que estas porquerías aguantarían a uno así sin problemas?

Gray arrugo la nariz, mientras comenzaban a escucharse comentarios que ahogaban las voces de los locutores de la radio. No se sorprendía para nada, el ya lo había previsto desde que supo del proyecto, cuando aún era piloto. Debía verle el lado positivo a todo aquello: moría por saber qué clase de escusas inventarían los políticos para justificar la caída de uno de sus preciosos muros. Pagaría millones por ver sus caras en esos momentos. Eso sería sin duda tan _divertido_.

La discusión siguió mientras los locutores daban más información sobre lo ocurrido, pero como su turno había, al fin, terminado –y francamente no tenía ánimos para escuchar las quejas de la gente- decidió que era hora de volver a su casa. Seguramente la Señora Melón también lo retuviera un poco para charlar de lo ocurrido. Ella, a diferencia de él, tenía televisión y sería muy raro que una noticia así se le pasara.

Cuando bajo a dejar los instrumentos de trabajo, se encontró con una ola de trabajadores amontonados, exigiendo _nerviosos_ explicaciones. Inmediatamente supo que la noticia sobre la caída del muro en Singapur ya se había propagado –más rápido de lo que pensó- como regadero de pólvora y que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes. Sabía de sobra que cuando la gente está asustada o se siente atrapada en un callejón sin salida hace locuras. Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Cuando termino de cerrar el casillero casi la mitad de los trabajadores ya se habían reunido. Quizá, y solo por ese día, mañana no iría a trabajar.

De camino a su casa, pudo ver la misma agitación en cada persona que se cruzaba. Incluso, estuvo a punto de presenciar un choque automovilístico; gracias al cielo el conductor distraído se dio cuenta en el último segundo y pego un volantazo que salvo a ambos autos del desastre. En el aire se respiraba la incertidumbre por saber que ocurriría y agradeció internamente no tener televisión, no soportaría verla.

Cuando finalmente llego, le extraño no ver a su vecina afuera. Se encogió de hombros, quizá había salido a hacer las compras. Sin embargo, sus planes para tener una noche en paz se evaporaron en el aire cuando la puerta de su vecina se abrió apenas escucharlo y dejo ver a _esa_ persona, vestida con un traje militar –que reconoció al instante- y un sobretodo. Se quedo estático en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo tenso, a punto de pasar la tarjeta magnética para abrir su puerta.

—Ultear —fue la única palabra que llego a articular.

—Señora Melón —la nombrada Ultear lo ignoro, dirigiéndose a la anciana— Gracias por todo. Ahora —se volteo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sonriendo— ¿Qué tal si nosotros dos pasamos a tu casa y charlamos, _hermanito_?

Su actitud altanera lo molesto, como siempre pasaba, y en su lugar, se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

—Siempre podemos hablar afuera. Aunque claro, no me molestaría un lugar calentito.

Lo pensó unos segundos, analizando todas las posibilidades. Su hermana mayor siempre obtenía lo que quería, de una forma u otra, y sabia que terminarían hablando de cosas privadas; no quería que ningún chismoso escuchara su historia por equivocación. Además, estaba ahí por una razón –que sospechaba cual era- y no se iría hasta comunicársela. A regañadientes, acepto la propuesta, y ambos pasaron a su minúsculo departamento.

—Encantador —ironizo ella, inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

—Deja lo rodeos y ve al grano, Ultear, ¿Para qué estás aquí?

Su hermana lo miro profundamente, observando su alma, y por unos segundos desgarradores, la vio a Ul parada frente a él. Agito de un movimiento rápido la cabeza, recordándose a sí mismo que su madre estaba muerta y que jamás volvería a verla, por mucho que lo deseara con toda su alma.

—Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí —le dijo al fin, dejando los juegos y cruzándose de brazos— Eres Gray Fullbuster, piloto de Jaegers, y se requiere tu presencia.

—Deja ya esa tontería, sabes perfectamente que hace tres años deje de ser piloto y que jure que jamás volvería a serlo.

—Dios —suspiro— Hay vidas que dependen de nosotros, Gray, y por un estúpido caprichito no puedes darles la espalda. Juraste proteger y servir a la humanidad ¿Eso ya no significa nada para ti? ¿Era un juramento vacio, sin sentido?

— ¿Caprichito? —la increpo, acercándose a ella de dos zancadas— ¿Crees que es un capricho?

—No lo creo, _lo es_.

— ¡Ul murió por mi culp…!

— ¡Maldita sea! —levanto la mano y lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas, enfurecida— ¡No eres el único piloto que ha perdido un compañero en batalla! ¡Todos los putos días algún piloto cae! ¡Todos lo putos días algún Jaeger cae! Lyon y yo dejamos que hicieras el duelo que consideraras necesario, pero ya es suficiente —su mirada se suavizo— Te necesitamos. El mundo te necesita.

Gray se sostuvo la mejilla adolorida, que comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo fuerte. Miro a Ultear a los ojos, reteniendo con cada fibra de su ser las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de su lugar de origen. Le dio la espalda, sin poder sostenerle la mirada, y llevo la mano a su cuello, donde descansaba el collar de plata con el dije de la cruz, que Ul le había regalado por su primer cumpleaños con ellos. Su cuerpo tembló instintivamente, sintiendo como un yunque de metal aplastaba sus hombros.

—Gray…

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo volver a pilotar —se sincero, con la voz ronca, producto del nudo en su garganta— Si fallo otra vez, jamás podre perdonármelo. _Jamás_. Y sé que lo hare, se que volveré a fallar.

—Todos cometemos errores.

—Es diferente, y lo sabes —apretó aun más su collar— Si nosotros fallamos, miles de personas mueren. Así de simple es.

Ultear miro la amplia espalda de quien era su pequeño hermanito, y pensó en la cantidad de peso que soportaba y que aun así no era suficiente. Odiaba ponerlo en esa horrenda situación, acorralándolo entre la espada y la pared, pero formaban parte de algo que los superaba, que iba más allá de ellos, y que habían aceptado cumplir, incluyendo las consecuencias que podría llegar a acarrear. Su madre, sus dos hermanos y ella habían jurado _Proteger y Servir a la Humanidad_, luchar hasta el final contra los kaiju.

—No tienes que responderme ahora —le aclaro, poniéndole una mano en la espalda— Tienes una semana para hacerlo. Vendré aquí el próximo martes a la misma hora.

Gray asintió, sin ni siquiera voltearse a verla. Se alejo de él, no sin antes darle un cálido apretón, y se dirigió a la puerta, con paso firme.

—Lamento haberte golpeado —se disculpo, abriendo la puerta— Ah… ¿Gray? Recuerda que ella no sólo era tu madre, también era de Lyon… y la mía. Murió protegiendo el tesoro más preciado para ella: sus hijos y su futuro. No lo olvides, por favor, ella nunca querría que lo hicieras.

La puerta se cerro, dejándolo sólo, sumergiéndolo en la inmensa soledad que venía ahogándolo desde hacía tres años. Miro hacia la puerta, con una sensación irreal en todo su cuerpo. Ultear si que podía ser cruel a veces. Una semana era demasiado tiempo para repensar algo que no lo había dejado tranquilo en esos tres años en los que decidió alejarse, _supuestamente_, para siempre. Sabía que a pesar de que había muchos pilotos y muchos Jaegers a lo largo y ancho del mundo, aun así eran insuficientes, eran _pocos_.

Pero volver a tener un compañero y volver a arriesgarse a perderlo… estaba seguro que no podría soportarlo, estaba segurísimo que no podría resistirlo, aunque su vida fuese una mierda, había sentido que con colaborar a construir el Muro de la Vida estaba haciendo, por lo menos, _algo_. Sin embargo ahora, después de confirmar que no servían para mucho… ¿Qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer?

_No lo olvides, por favor…_

_¡Vive por el hoy y por el mañana, Gray!_

**_..._**

**_..._**

**NOTAS:** Ya sé, ya sé, _no debería_ estar publicándolo ya, pero no me resistí. De verdad que no me resistí (insisto, la inspiración es tan jodida). Les prometo que intentare actualizar rápido. Okei, pasando a las aclaraciones -si, hay más xDDD-... Bien, primero, Juvia no apareció, pero relax, en el siguiente capi nuestra querida maga hará su triunfal aparición. Segundo, el principio se parece bastante al principio de la película, lo sé, pero sólo será ese capi, ya los que siguen se van a ir separando cada vez más. Tercero, no será un fic muuuuuuy largo, quizá de 11 o 13 capítulos, como mucho serán 15 (no se quejen, si lo hago mas largo, lo mas probable es que nunca lo termine). Cuarto -prometo que las la ultima aclaración, sino, tienen derecho a tirarme tomatazos xDDD- el porque del titulo: Titanes de acero no sólo hace referencia a Jaegers, sino también a las personas, a los seres humanos, a Gray, a Juvia, y a todos lo que forman parte del Programa Jaeger ¡Ellos también son titanes de acero! -fuaaa, que alegoría taaaan profunda ¿no? xDDDD. Quinto... ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Por favor, sean tan amables de dejarme un caramelito. ¡Los review no cuestan nada! Y como dice Kaede-Hime-chan (por cierto, si estas leyendo esto, el capitulo de hoy _va dedicado a vos_ ¡Porque sos una fan del Gruvia a muerte! Y quería retribuirte por tu genial trabajo :D) ¡Un review hace a sus escritores favoritos mas felices! ¡Saludos y Besos a todos! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

¡Ah! Antes de que me olvide: **Kaiju** viene del japonés y significa algo así _monstruo gigante _-o algo así, es todo un genero de película en Japón- para resumir las cuentas, el kaiju mas famoso es Godzilla ¡Seguramente todo se acordaran de él! Y **Jaeger** viene del alemán y significa _cazador_.

Atte, Misari.


	2. Tiempo muerto, tiempo vivo

_**Titanes de acero.**_

"_Tiempo muerto, tiempo vivo"_

¡Hello! ¿Cómo están? No tienen idea de lo congelada que estoy. El invierno acá no está dando tregua, si hasta tengo los deditos congelados (miren las cosas que hago por ustedes xDDDD). ¡Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado mi nuevo proyecto! _Well_, antes de que me olvide, en el capitulo anterior les recomendé una canción y por si no lo notaron, la idea es que la escuchen mientras leen :DDD. No sé porque, pero a mí me encanta hacerlo, y aun mas, me encanta escribir escuchando música, que es otra de mis grandes pasiones.

Hoy está para escuchar: _Do or Die_ – **30 Seconds To Mars**.

Espero que lo disfruten…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Para qué demonios se había comprado otro? Si los detestaba tanto y al final terminaban aplastados contra la pared, o bajo su propio pie o… bueno, siempre terminaban hechos pedazos de alguna manera u otra. ¿Entonces…? Ah, claro, ya lo recordaba. Le gustara o no, _los necesitaba_. Mantenían sus pies anclados en tierra y le recordaban algo esencial (aunque en el fondo prefería olvidarlo): el tiempo seguía pasando, por mucho que él se hubiera quedado atrapado en el pasado.

Miró la hora en el despertador, frotándose las manos la una contra la otra; ya había apagado la calefacción y el lugar era un maldito cubo de hielo. Eran las 17:12 p.m., faltaba poco para que Ultear llegara y él estaba preparado para comunicarle su decisión. Y no iba a retractarse por nada del mundo, aunque ella tuviera algo para decirle. Ya estaba hecho.

**No fue fácil**.

Ni por el contexto en el que vivía ni por su propio interior.

Esa semana había sido de locura social. No había ido a trabajar en todos los siete días, y no porque no quiso hacerlo, sino porque los trabajadores estuvieron –y aun lo estaban, por increíble que sonase- de huelga, parados todo el santo día, congelándose, pidiendo explicaciones que claramente jamás iban a llegar. Se negaban a seguir trabajando en condiciones tan deplorables, en las que apostaban la vida, y que les pagaran una mísera, sin saber si en realidad el bendito muro era algo bueno o malo, o, más específicamente, algo que valía o no la pena. Y él los comprendía, Dios, claro que los comprendía. Aunque no fuera a apoyarlos en las huelgas no se presentaba ni por asomo a trabajar.

Y los trabajadores del muro –de cualquier muro, cabe destacar- no eran los únicos que ocasionaban "caos". El _mundo entero_ se sacudía en una ola de protestas sociales. La gente no era estúpida, por mucho que los dirigentes políticos o los altos mandos de las organizaciones de protección lo creyeran así. La gente común no tiene con que enfrentar a los kaiju, y es obvio que siempre van a elegir la opción que les pareciera más segura para resguardar su propia vida y las de sus familiares y amigos. Y esa opción era, ahora, los Jaegers.

Él no tenía televisión, pero si tenía radio, y estaba constantemente escuchando las declaraciones de indignación de la gente. También lo comentaba mucho con la señora Melón, que estaba muy preocupada por cómo terminarían las cosas (además de que esa última semana se la había pasado en su casa, viendo justamente lo que no tenia: la televisión). La protestas, las marchas, las exigencias, las voces, las banderas; en verdad le daban unas ganas terribles de reírse de la situación en general. El sistema de protección de los muros estaba cayendo a nivel mundial y no había nada que alguien pudiera hace para detenerlo.

Lo que termino por incendiar los ánimos –aunque pareciera increíble, todavía había habido gente escéptica ante todo el tema de los muros y en algunos lugares la paz reinaba- fue que el viernes en la madrugada, el Muro de la Vida de Esposende, Portugal, cayo de igual manera ante un kaiju de Nivel 3; esta vez, en _menos_ de una hora. Obviamente, que dos muros cayeran en un periodo relativamente corto como lo eran cuatro días, tan seguidos, cortó los nervios ásperos que se venían generando. Y ya no hubo manera de pararlos.

En cierta manera, todo ese escándalo que se armo le ayudo enormemente a tomar una decisión, en la medida de lo posible, firme. El ver con sus propios ojos, el escuchar con sus propios oídos, el ser capaz de sentir lo mismo que esa gente sentía le permitió abrir la cabeza a algo que antes no había visto, quizá por estar tan seguro de lo que tenia: a diferencia de todas esas personas que temían por sus vidas sin poder hacer otra cosa más que reclamar, él podía hacer _algo más_. Era capaz y tenía la habilidad de manejar un Jaeger.

Podía usar sus brazos, sus piernas, sus ojos, sus oídos, su cuerpo entero y su mente para manejar –siempre con la ayuda de alguien más- la única arma efectiva que tenia la humanidad. Y seamos sinceros ¿Cuántas personas tenían esa capacidad? ¿Cuánto había sido el sacrificio, la sangre derramada y el sudor gastado que él puso para completar la formación de piloto? ¿Cuánto tiempo de su vida había gastado para eso? ¿Cuántas personas tenían, si quiera, la oportunidad de soñar con ser guardianes protectores? Dependiendo de la pregunta, los números variaban en infinitos dígitos o escasos dígitos.

Tenía muchas dudas encima. Muchos asuntos pendientes que solucionar y que sabía, aun no estaba listo para enfrentar. _Pero_, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados _sin hacer nada_. El engañarse a si mismo diciendo que ayudando a construir el muro estaba contribuyendo a la causa había sido un estúpido y hermoso sueño, del que no había querido despertar y que, para su desgracia, ya había llegado a su fin.

En su visita, Ultear había sido cruel. Una víbora. Pero le había hablado con la verdad; esa verdad que ignoro tercamente. Había sido un _caprichoso_ de lo peor, un nene mimado que no podía ver más allá de lo que tenía después de su nariz. Le había dado la espalda, sin pensárselo un solo segundo, a su familia, a sus amigos, a sus responsabilidades como piloto, y a todos los seres humanos que habitaban el planeta tierra. Era una carga pesada, si, lo admitía, y la odiaba con todo su ser. Sin embargo, nadie le había obligado a nada. Nadie había hecho que entrara al Programa Jaeger y se convirtiera en piloto, jurando un juramento que era de por vida y que nunca se podría romper. Nadie.

_**Fue su elección**_.

Y debía hacerse cargo de ella. Ahora, y hasta el final de sus días.

Se levanto de la cama, después de analizar con cuidado su dictado mental. Agarro su único bolso y lo volvió a revisar con cuidando, observando sus poquísimas pertenencias. Ropa –entre los que circulaban ropa interior, abrigos, camisetas, medias y pantalones, aunque no fuera a necesitarlos mucho- cepillo de dientes, la afeitadora eléctrica, la minúscula radio, y su único objeto personal, que podría delatar algo de su vida. Lo tomo entre sus manos, con sumo cuidado, como si se tratase de un objeto de cristal que al mínimo roce incorrecto se podría romper en mil pedazos.

El portarretratos de madera tallado enmarcaba una fotografía que le traía mil recuerdos distintos. Había sido tomada en el parque de su casa, justo en el centro, en donde resaltaba el paisaje nevado alrededor de las personas en ella. Ul sonreía de manera intensa, mostrando lo feliz que se sentía aquel día de gélido invierno; en sus brazos, un pequeño Gray, de no más de cinco años, parecía refunfuñar y negarse a salir alegre en la foto, porque se cruzaba de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido. Desde abajo, en el lado izquierdo, su hermano Lyon lo miraba con resignación, también cruzado de brazos, y a su lado, una Ultear de diez años sonreía divertida, como si supiera que ellos dos estaban peleando.

Sonrió levemente, al pasar la yema de sus dedos por el vidrio. Aunque su vista paseaba por todo el paisaje, de pronto se detuvo en un detalle particular; su madre. Apretó el objeto entre sus manos, con fuerza, recordándose a si mismo lo estúpido que había sido todo ese tiempo; y que había hecho algo imperdonable. En esos tres años, había logrado que la muerte de Ul fuera _en vano._ Y ese error, jamás lo volvería a cometer. Nunca más.

Volvió a guardar todo con cuidado y una vez revisado, miró su departamentito. Recorrió con la mirada cada rincón, sin llevarle demasiado tiempo. La cocina, la cama, la puerta del baño semi-abierta, la alfombra de piel, la puerta de salida y la cómoda, empezando el círculo otra vez. De alguna manera, sentía que no extrañaría ese lugar para nada. Gastó tres años de su vida en algo inútil y ahora, tenía la obligación de compensarlo. Se puso firme, tensando el cuerpo, y con una última mirada rápida, se despidió de su intento de hogar.

Salió al pasillo, donde la señora Melón le dirigió una mirada cargada de melancolía, y cerró la puerta con la tarjeta magnética, dando un largo suspiro. Le temblaba el cuerpo y quiso atribuírselo al frío, aunque de sobra sabía que no era por ello. Giró la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente a aquella señora que había sido su ángel guardián en esos tres años y que jamás le había exigido algo.

—No hay palabras para describir lo agradecido que estoy con usted —soltó firme y sinceramente, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

—Ya sabes que no hay nada que agradecer.

—Si lo hay. Gracias, señora Melón y le prometo que…

—No —lo interrumpió con los ojos llorosos, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mejilla con ternura contenida— Si de verdad quieres agradecerme desde el fondo de tu corazón debes prometerme dos cosas: una, es que seguirás viviendo, no importa qué.

Su sonrisa se amplio, mirando fijo a la anciana.

— ¿Y la otra?

—Que serás feliz. No sé qué te paso antes de venir aquí, pero sea lo que sea, debes superarlo. Cada minuto que vives, cuenta. Y te lo dice una anciana que lo experimento en carne propia.

—Lo sé —agarro la mano que se apoyaba sobre su mejilla y le dio un ligero apretón, para después apartarla— Ahora lo sé, y se lo prometo.

—Eso espero —y le guiño un ojo— ¡Ah! Casi me olvido, ten —saco de entre su campera una barra envuelta en papel celofán de color azul con un moño gris. Se notaba que había sido hecho a mano— Es para tu viaje, espero que te guste.

Cuando levanto la vista del misterioso objeto para agradecerle, la mujer anciana ya había desaparecido. Lo último que llego a distinguir antes de que la puerta del departamento se cerrara definitivamente, fueron sus cabellos grisáceos ondeando al ligero viento. Negó con la cabeza, recordando que a su vecina no le gustaban las despedidas cursis –y que por eso odiaba las novelas románticas, siempre pasaba lo mismo (claro, según ella y su lógica)- y que a él tampoco.

No quiso abrirlo ahí mismo, a sabiendas de que a ella no le gustaría, y lo guardo en el bolso, con cuidado. Sospechaba que se trataba de comida. Cuando comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, se topó frente a frente con su hermana, vestida exactamente igual que la última vez que la había visto. Los ojos de Ultear se abrieron de par en par cuando analizo la situación que tenía bajo su nariz y su boca se abrió ligeramente, producto de la sorpresa. Y es que Gray parecía ser una persona completamente distinta ahora, se notaba en el aire que lo rodeaba.

Con aires arrogantes –que lo fastidiaron enormemente- se cruzo de brazos y se apoyó en el comienzo de la barandilla, con una ligera sonrisa torcida plantada en sus carnosos labios. Tanto escándalo que había armado como una chiquilla caprichosa que no logra obtener lo que quiere para terminar aceptando todo sin rechistar. ¿Se acercaba el fin del mundo y nadie le había dicho nada? ¡Mierda! Eso era para sacarle una foto.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? —quiso saber, irónico.

—Nada. Sólo que… —lo miro de arriba abajo, macabramente— Nada, olvídalo.

Enarco una ceja, totalmente desconfiado de su actitud tan tranquilamente cínica. _Esto no me huele bien. En fin… ya tomé una decisión, que diga lo que quiera._

—Pero tengo una condición —aclaro.

— ¿Ajá? ¿Y se puede saber cuál es?

Se escudriñaron con la mirada el uno al otro, desafiantes, llevando a cabo una lucha de silenciosas miradas filosas. El aire se torno sofocante, a pesar del frío helado, que les cortaba la respiración. Realmente, si las miradas pudieran matar, ambos ya habrían ido al cielo ida y vuelta varias veces.

—Yo decidiré quien será mi compañero, sin objeciones —dijo al fin.

— ¿A sí? —levanto una ceja— El señorito se va por la puerta de atrás diciendo que no va a volver jamás y ahora quiere que lo atiendan como un rey. No estás en posición de exigir nada, Gray.

—Ustedes tampoco, y tanto tú como el viejo lo saben, Ultear —devolvió la pelota, con habilidad— Es un tómalo o déjalo. No me cuesta nada volver sobre mis pasos. Además —giro el rostro, avergonzado— Es lo único que pido.

La mujer suspiro, y comenzó a masajearse las cejas, pensando. En realidad, no le costaba nada acceder a la petición, y el general de Fairy Tail tenía cierta fama de dejar a sus pilotos hacer lo que les entrara la reverenda gana. Pero ero eso lo que_ precisamente_ quería evitar, desde que se había unido al Escuadrón; su trabajo era asegurarse que no lo desmantelaran por las estupideces que sus miembros –con muchísima regularidad- hacían. Miró a Gray, que tenía la cara roja aun, y soltó una risita divertida.

_No has cambiado nada…_ Pensó, con cierto orgullo de hermana mayor. Se sentía aliviada de ver a ese Gray que se había ocultado durante tres años del mundo; tenía esperanzas de volver a ser el mismo de siempre, y eso la ponía más que feliz. Aunque le costara el pellejo, tendría que acceder a su petición. Después de todo, ella también era piloto y sabía que compartir _absolutamente todo_ de uno con otra persona –y más si ésta es totalmente desconocida- era difícil.

—De acuerdo —accedió al fin— ¡Pero! No quiero escuchar ni una sola queja en todo el trayecto. ¿Trato? —y le tendió su mano derecha.

— ¿Trayecto? —la miro desconfiado, totalmente escéptico— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿A dónde vamos?

—Sólo te diré que para llegar debemos viajar hasta San Francisco, cruzar el pacifico y hacer una última parada en Tokio, antes de llegar a nuestro destino final. Y si, será un viaje largo, pero ese no es el punto. ¿Trato, si o no? —insistió, agitando su mano frente a él.

Gray dibujo en su mapa mental los posibles destinos que tenía el aeropuerto de Tokio, y hubo uno en particular que descarto apenas pensarlo, y no porque fuera poco probable que ese fuera el famoso destino final, sino por absolutamente todo lo contrario. Temía que de verdad llegaran allí. Era como… volver a activar el reloj que se había quedado parado. Miró la mano de Ultear, y negó. No importaba que clase de destino fuera. Ya se había decidido.

—Trato hecho.

Y uniendo su mano derecha con la de su hermana, cerró el trato, cerró _su destino_.

—Mejor así. Les encantara volver a verte.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral de punta a punta, logrando que su cuerpo temblara unos segundos. Esas palabras, combinadas con la sonrisa macabramente divertida que se dibujo en los labios de su hermana terminaron por confirmar lo que sospechaba. Ya se imaginaba los rostros de todos, como sanguijuelas chupasangre, esperándolo para reclamarle unas cuantas cositas. ¡Maldición!

¿Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, cierto?

_**…**_

_**…**_

El viaje había sido un maldito fastidio.

Sin tener en cuenta que odiaba los aeropuertos y odiaba en particular volar, ese _viajecito _había sido todo un encantador infierno. Apenas arribaron en el aeropuerto de San Francisco, les cayó encima una lluvia de reporteros –eran vampiros, claramente- ansiosos por tener una nota especial con los pilotos responsables del cuidado del mundo. Ante tantos halagos y cámaras fotográficas con sus molestos flashes casi vomita del asco. Gracias a Dios, Ultear no dejó que insultara –o golpeara- a ninguno de los simpaticones hombres y mujeres, y los guardaespaldas se encargaron de todo.

El tema con Inmigraciones fue igual de pesado en los tres aeropuertos –el de Anchorage, San Francisco y Tokio- ya que sus documentos estaban… bueno, bastante dañados. Su hermana estuvo todos los vuelos recalcándole que cuando llegaran se haría urgentemente uno nuevo; no podía ir por el mundo con esa libretita espantosa, toda rasgada, en la que apenas se podía ver algo y bla, bla, bla. A la tercera razón dejó de escuchar lo que decía y se sumergió en su mente, intentando aliviar las presiones que, ahora, lo atacaban.

Hubo incontables turbulencias –y maldijo severamente al maldito imbécil que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamar al océano mas gigante del mundo "océano pacifico", porque de pacifico no tenía nada- que provocaron que algunos pasajeros, más específicamente los niños y bebés, no pararon de estar alterados todo el tiempo; con todo lo que eso significaba. Para colmo, en Tokio, tuvieron que esperar tres horas extra –después de un viaje de más de veinte horas- para salir al destino definitivo, porque una tormenta de aquellas, los meteorólogos temieron que se tratara de un peligroso tifón, impedía que los aviones despegaran.

Oh, y fue peor cuando _supo_ el destino último. Más aun, la forma de cómo se entero no fue la mejor. Fue justamente en Inmigraciones. Ultear había pasado primero, y había conversado largo rato con el tipo que atendía esa particular cabina –el pobre hombre había caído en sus redes, y estaba que se babeaba por su hermana- hasta que al fin le toco a él. Desafortunadamente, el hombre sabía inglés, y pudo comunicarle con su mejor sonrisa de que-tenga-el-mejor-viaje-del-mundo que le deseaba una buena bienvenida a su patria. Su rostro no pudo contener la sorpresa por dichas palabras.

Le arrebato de las manos el dichoso documento y se largo, enfurecido con el pobre hombre, con la vida, con el mundo, y en particular con su hermana; a quien crucifico con la mirada, aunque ella poca importancia le dio, carcajeándose como lo estuvo. Porque al final era cierto lo que había presentido, y no se había equivocado ni por error –ni tampoco era una broma pesada de Ultear- a dónde iban: Australia, y más específicamente, a Sídney. Nunca tuvo tantas ganas de asesinar a alguien como en esos momentos.

Y ahí estaba, con los auriculares del avión a todo volumen, mirando por la ventanilla. Faltaba nada para arribar a Sídney.

Aferro sus manos al asiento, como si así fuera a descargar las tensiones que lo recorrían, recordando ese horrible lugar. Si bien era cierto que era australiano, que había nacido ahí y había vivido los primeros cinco años de su vida allí, esa gigantesca ciudad jamás había sido su hogar. Nunca la consideró como tal. Era una historia profunda, demasiado arraigada en él como para comenzar a escarbar. Tampoco quería recordar de súbito los rostros de sus progenitores, que lo dejaron tirado como si él fuera un trapo cualquiera…

Enfurecido, cambió la canción, tocando con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria la pantalla del asiento y golpeando con el brazo sin querer a su acompañante. No le pidió disculpas. Ultear le dirigió una mirada significativa, y algo de culpa se metió por entre los huecos de su corazón abierto. Ella, más que nadie, sabía lo que significaba volver a ese lugar para él, al que jamás había vuelto. Por unos momentos pensó en llamar su atención, pero luego concluyo que lo mejor era dejarlo estar. Ya se le pasaría.

Se sintió vibrar el avión, y el símbolo del cinturón se ilumino en los techos de todos los pasajeros. La voz del piloto se dejo escuchar por los parlantes que recorrían los pasillos de punta a punta, anunciando que en media hora aterrizarían en el aeropuerto. También dio una pasada rápida del clima: hacia bastante frio, la temperatura era de 14°C, -por lo que debían abrigarse- y una fina lluvia estaba cayendo, pero que, según las noticias, terminaría de caer en unas horas.

Se quito los auriculares y apagó la pantalla, aunque sabía que cuando comenzara el descenso iban a apagarse de igual forma. Le dirigió una mirada rápida –y disimulada- a Ultear, quien se había puesto a hablar por teléfono; seguramente fuera para anunciar que estaban llegando. Volteo otra vez hacia la ventanilla, y observo como las nubes tapaban la visibilidad, sin dejar nada para maravillarse. Apoyo la mano sobre ella. Irónicamente, el frío de su contacto le quemo la piel, pero un así no la saco. Cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver por él. Ese _no_ era su hogar, sólo había nacido ahí, y era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Ya están esperándonos en el aeropuerto —le comunico.

Despegándose del vidrio, giro hacia su hermana, y con la mirada le indico que había escuchado.

— ¿Quién viene? —quiso saber, curioso por saber a quién de sus antiguos compañeros vería primero (así podía prepararse mentalmente para defenderse de los comentarios mordaces).

—No la conoces. Es nueva, se unió a Fairy Tail unos meses después de que te fuiste.

— ¿Nombre?

—Te la presentare cuando lleguemos. Vaya —le dirigió una mirada sugerente— Veo que tienes muchas ansias de conocerla ¿Había pocas mujeres en Anchorage, Gray?

—Idiota —murmuro, evitando su mirada a toda costa. Ultear rió complacida— ¿De qué diablos te ríes?

—De lo inocente que eres a veces, hermanito —le tiro la mejilla con la mano derecha, con fuerza, y casi al instante Gray se la corrió de un manotazo— Te sorprendería lo capaz que es. Aunque es novata y nunca ha pilotado un Jaeger real, tiene 52 batallas ganadas de 52 en el simulador. ¿Increíble, no?

— ¿En serio? ¡Wow! —se sorprendió genuinamente, alzando las cejas— ¿Y por qué no está pilotando entonces?

—El viejo Makarov no quiere.

—Qué raro —rodo los ojos— Pero debe tener una razón, me imagino. ¿O no quiere seguir arriesgando a sus "hijos"?

— ¡Oye! —lo codeo— No seas así de cruel con el viejo, sabes que hace lo que puede.

—Ya, lo sé, lo sé.

—Bobo —suspiro— Veras… tuvo muchos problemas en su infancia y no es muy estable…

— ¿Mentalmente? —termino la frase por ella.

—Algo así —concordó, no muy convencida. Gray quiso protestar, incluso, llegó a abrir la boca, pero no le dio espacio alguno— Que va —le palmeo la cabeza— Ya conocerás a tu princesa, _príncipe encantado_.

— ¡Ultear!

Ante su queja, su hermana comenzó a reír más fuerte. Uno de los pasajeros los miró con mala cara, e incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de llamar a una de las azafatas. La delicada mujer de dulce mirada les pidió amablemente que bajaran el volumen de su voz, y aunque accedió a regañadientes, se quedo con las ganas burbujeantes de golpear a alguien. Si encontraba a ese tipo abajo del avión, le daría unos cuantos puñetazos.

La voz del piloto resonó minutos después, anunciando que comenzarían el descenso y que probablemente se sintiera mucha –_mucha_- turbulencia. Era la parte que mas detestaba de todo el vuelo. Se abrocho el cinturón con fuerza e inhalo aire fuertemente, ya casi estaba a las puertas de su nueva vida.

Mientras el avión viraba sobre la izquierda y descendía con gran habilidad, como si fuera un águila surcando los cielos, pudo ir distinguiendo el paisaje que se escondía debajo de las nubes. Sídney se mostro por la ventanilla con increíble majestuosidad. Como era de noche, el reloj rayaba exactamente la medianoche, se podía vislumbrar a toda la bahía iluminada en la plena oscuridad. Parecían luces flotando en la inmensa marea oscura, y, en algunos lugares donde los faroles se proyectaban sobre la costa, el reflejo refulgía con mayor intensidad, como si el agua fuera un espejo reflectante. Era un cuadro maravilloso de acuarelas casi monocromático.

El descenso tardo lo justo, y todos sintieron el impacto de las ruedas contra el asfalto de la pista, rebotando sobre sus asientos. Los nervios lo carcomían y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. Afortunadamente, cuando las azafatas anunciaron que ya podían salir de sus asientos y marcharse, ya había dominado a la mayor parte de los rebeldes miembros y apenas se le notaba. Además, si alguien preguntaba, podía decir sin problemas que el temblor era por el cambio de presión provocado por la bajada, y nadie dudaría de sus palabras.

Recorrieron los pasillos necesarios. Fueron a buscar sus bolsos, pasaron por Inmigraciones y Aduana –por última vez, gracias al cielo- y por los puntos de escaneo, para asegurarse que no tuvieran nada raro. Aun se le hacía raro acostumbrarse a ver a los robots trabajar a la par que los humanos, como si fueran trabajadores del montón; sin duda alguna, por eso nunca se había comprado uno para él, con Ul tampoco tuvieron uno nunca, su madre siempre había dicho que si compraban uno para la limpieza, después todos terminarían siendo unos vagos de primera, y ella jamás permitiría algo así.

Al final, traspasaron las puertas del embarque, como otros tantos pasajeros, y se detuvieron junto a un pilar, para no molestar a nadie. Ultear buscó con la mirada –indicándole a los otros dos mastodontes que tenía por guardaespaldas (aunque no sabía para qué) que hicieran lo mismo- un rato que a él le pareció eterno. Hasta que, de golpe, le palmeo el pecho para llamar su atención, y contenta señalo a una única persona que les estaba saludando alegremente, mientras movía la mano.

La simpática mujer se acerco y saludo a Ultear con una gesto militar, que esta le devolvió en el acto; aunque después se abrazaron como si fueran las mejores amigas. Gray quedó impactado, y no sólo por eso, sino que también por la familiaridad con que la mujer saludó a los guardaespaldas de traje, que milagrosamente le sonrieron –él nunca, en todo el viaje, los había visto mostrar señales que delataran que fueran humanos.

Ultear llamo su atención varias veces, hasta que decidió tironearlo del hombro. Fue ahí cuando pareció reaccionar y parpadeo varias veces, con el propósito de estar sobre la tierra.

—Gray, ella es Juvia Loxar.

—Es un honor para Juvia conocerlo, Gray-sama, a Juvia le hablaron mucho de usted —y se inclino, en una pequeña reverencia, para después sonreírle tímidamente.

—Ah… —se rasco la cabeza, disimulando su incomodidad— Es un placer para mí también…

Las mejillas de Juvia parecieron colorearse de rojizo. Enarco una ceja, contrariado por la actitud tan aparentemente tímida que mostraba ante su presencia hasta que las risitas traviesas de su hermana lo descolocaron de ira. La miró de una manera asesina, teniendo dos dagas por ojos, mientras eran observados atentamente por la recién llegada; quien obviamente no comprendía nada de la situación.

— ¿Todo está bien, Ultear-san?

— ¿Ah? Claro, claro —se limpio una pequeña lagrimita que había caído por contener sus carcajadas— Es sólo que Gray está con indigestión…

— ¡Hey! —protesto, entre furioso y avergonzado. ¿Cómo se atrevía su hermana a decir semejantes cosas en frente de una completa extraña?

—Ya, deja de lloriquear. Juvia —miro a la joven con seriedad, como si fuera otra persona— ¿Algo de importancia que deba saber?

— ¡Si señora! —Juvia también pareció tener un cambio radical de personalidad. Se paró firme, con el cuerpo tenso, y llevo su mano a su frente, haciendo el típico gesto militar— En estas dos semanas, hubo un solo ataque kaiju sobre la costa de Auckland, Nueva Zelanda. Fue uno de Nivel 4. _Dragon Key_ y _Rojo Alpha_ fueron los encargados de eliminarlo. Salieron victoriosos, pero Dragon Key perdió un brazo, que está siendo recuperado aun, y Rojo Alpha tiene mucho daño interno.

— ¿Heridos?

—Jellal-san fue el único de gravedad. Recibió un tajo en la frente. Está en coma inducido —su voz tembló un poco, al recordar la noticia y lo derrotada que se sentía su amiga pelirroja, pero se controlo mordiéndose la lengua.

—Entiendo, gracias.

—Alto ahí —cuestionó Gray y miró fijo a Ultear, sorprendido hasta la medula. No podía creerlo. Su hermana no parecía estar jugando cuando le dijo que de verdad lo necesitaban- ¿Qué tan grave está Jellal, y que hay de Erza? ¿A qué te refieres con "heridos de gravedad"?

—Aun no termino, Gray, haz el favor de no interrumpir —su voz sonó gélida, igual que su mirada— ¿Algo más, Juvia?

— ¡Si señora! —se sintió un poco intimidada ante la presencia del hombre, pero continuó con su labor— Tiene una reunión con los altos mandos mañana, y el maestro requiere su presencia. Parece ser que quieren que Sabertooth y Fairy Tail unan sus fuerzas.

—Genial —ironizo Ultear, con sentimiento de derrota— Sera una reunión interesante. Gracias Juvia.

La mujer asintió y bajo su brazo, relajando el cuerpo.

Gray miro interrogante a Ultear, con millares de dudas que le apretaban el cerebro. No podía creerlo, no podía creer todas las cosas que salieron de la boca de Juvia; y eso era preocupante, realmente preocupante. Los kaiju de Nivel 4 eran muy poco comunes –que decir que aparecían uno por año, o algo así- y si bien todos sabían que hacían falta dos Jaegers para acabar con ellos, era anormal que recibieran tanto daño. Seguramente Erza le propinara un buen puñetazo cuando llegara y le echaría en cara que por su culpa Jellal estaba como estaba, aunque no tuviera nada que ver.

También estaba el temita ese de Sabertooth. ¿Era una jodida broma, verdad? ¿Qué clase de estupideces rondaban por la cabeza de los altos mandos? Todo el mundo sabía que ellos se llevaban a las patadas con el Escuadrón de los "dientes de sable". Aunque eran excelentes pilotos –algo así como la élite de la élite- eran unos arrogantes que se creían con el control del mundo y la mayoría estaba en sus puestos por la fama y el prestigio que representaba ser un _cazador_. Todo lo contrario a su Escuadrón, que se tomaban en serio el juramento y eran como una gran familia. Ninguno de Fairy toleraba a nadie de Saber, y viceversa.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? –exigió saber, cruzado de brazos— ¿Sabertooth? ¿Kaiju de Nivel 4?

—Veras Gray —hiso una pausa, en la que lo acuso severamente con la mirada— Las cosas han cambiado notablemente en estos tres años que estuviste ausente.

—Me doy cuenta.

—Bien, si lo haces, perfecto. Mantente alejado de todo. ¿Oíste?

— ¿Por qué debería…?

— ¡Es una orden! —lo interrumpió, elevando su tono de voz— Lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en buscar un nuevo compañero. Después, los problemas llegaran solos. ¿Entendido, soldado?

La desafío unos instantes, dispuesto a refutarle. Sin embargo, Juvia se acerco a él y agarrándolo del antebrazo le dio un ligero apretón, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, casi rogándole que accediera de forma pacífica antes de comenzar un escándalo; como si lo conociera. No supo porque, pero sintió una conexión extraña con ella, que lo inquieto.

—Entendido —accedió al fin, a regañadientes.

—Bien. Y como veo que se llevan tan bien, Juvia será tu guía hasta que vuelvas a acomodarte —y sonrió pícaramente, volviendo mágicamente a ser la misma Ultear de siempre— Puede que esto sea Fairy Tail, pero ya no estamos en Los Ángeles.

—Eh… ¿Ultear-san, Juvia de verdad debe…? —sus mejilla se colorearon, avergonzada, causándole risas a la nombrada.

—Como ordene Su Majestad —soltó, fastidiado.

Gray chasqueo la lengua mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos, fastidiado con la bipolaridad de Ultear y las extrañas reacciones que tenia Juvia al estar él presente. En verdad, parecía que se había metido en un lio grande, y de los gordos. No podía imaginar que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo; y que hubiera cambiado su aparente tranquila vida por el remolino que agitaba las aguas como lo era esta otra, que en realidad no era tan nueva, porque ya la había vivido.

Además ¿Qué rayos había sido esa sensación tan extraña de conexión que sintió cuando Juvia lo tocó?

El reloj volvía a correr.

_Tick_. _Tock_.

**...**

**...**

**NOTAS:** Buenas, buenas. ¡Volví! Aunque no esperen que la próxima vez actualice tan rápido, no sé cuanto tardare (pero como tengo una inyección de inspiración, la estoy aprovechando, ya saben como es...). El capitulo de hoy tiene todo un simbolismo detrás. Ya saben que Ultear es la maga del tiempo y que tiene una conexión muy fuerte con Gray -ajam, ajam, le salvo la vida... xDDD- y fue por eso que la elegí a ella para que abriera sus ojos y para que pusiera en funcionamiento su "reloj" (otra vez, que profunda que soy xDDDD). Lo de los robots, bueno, están en el 2040 y creo que tiene que haber cambios con respecto a nuestra época actual... ¡Apareció Juvia! ¡Y los millones de problemas! ¿Qué son eso de los Escuadrones, y que tiene que ver Saber? MMmmmm... ¡sigan leyendo y lo sabran! xDD. Ok, ok, dejo las estupideces. Pasando a los agradecimientos: **Yumeko nee**, **Lee Ab Koi**, **A**, **Kaede-Hime**, **Giulii**, **adara026**. ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! También a aquellos que pusieron el fic en alerts y favs. ¡Espero que se animen a dejarme su opinión!

Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. ¡No se olviden de dejarme un chocolatito! ¡Saludos y Besos a todos! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Atte, Misari.


	3. Fairy Tail

_**Titanes de acero.**_

"_Fairy Tail"_

¡Buenas tardes! Lamento la tardanza. Me fui de vacaciones con mi familia al Perú y bueno, no es algo que haga todos los días. Además, desde que llegue no pare de hacer cosas (en serio, el tarado que dijo que las vacaciones eran para descansar que dé la cara, si se atreve…) y son pocos momentos los que tengo para escribir. Pfff, me dejo de excusas que seguro a ustedes les encanta (¿?) y nos vamos derechito para el capítulo de hoy. Pensé que el anterior los iba a aburrir, así que me alegro mucho saber que fue todo lo contrario.

Hoy está para escuchar: _ City of Angels_ –** 30 Seconds To Mars**.

Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruto hacerlo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Desde que había entrado al Programa, siempre se imaginó que iba a morir bastante joven. No hacía mucho tiempo que los kaiju andaban a las andadas –veinte años en la historia humana no son ni un pestañeo- por lo que los pilotos "viejos" sobreviven no gracias a su talento, o a la suerte, sino al hecho de ya haber entrado viejos a luchar. Sin embargo, ahora _dudaba_ mucho que fuera a morir por la garra de un kaiju. De hecho, estaba más asustado en esos momentos, que cuando entraba al Jaeger.

Ultear y Juvia ni se daban por enteradas de su estado. Y claro, los guardaespaldas menos que menos. El ruido de las hélices del helicóptero lo aturdía horriblemente, sin permitir que escuchara absolutamente nada de la conversación que esas dos estaban manteniendo animadamente desde que se habían subido. Además, las constantes turbulencias que esa lata de metal atravesaba cada vez que se metían en un pozo de aire –que no eran pocos- le revolvían el estomago. Lo sabía, no tendría que haber cenado en el avión. Cualquiera que lo viera sin conocerlo, dudaría sin pensarlo dos veces si él se presentaba como piloto.

Se sentía avergonzado, y más que nada, abochornado consigo mismo; aunque nadie le estuviera prestando atención. Además, había algo más que lo molestaba y hacia mil esfuerzos para no exteriorizarlo. Ya el hecho de aceptarlo era algo que podría afectarlo más de lo que quisiera, pero no podía ser tan necio ante algo que sentía y que le era imposible manejar. Tenía _miedo_.

No tenía miedo porque fuera una gallina, o porque estuviera arrepentido de su decisión de volver. Tampoco tenía miedo de volver a luchar contra aquellos monstruos; y en realidad, no estaba seguro de tener _esa_ clase de miedo, que te paraliza y te corta la respiración. Era un miedo distinto, diferente. Uno que lo golpeaba una y otra vez. Uno del cual él no podía hacer nada, porque no se sentía digno de combatirlo.

Ese miedo que sientes cuando una persona querida te mira fijo a los ojos y te das cuenta que la defraudaste; y no importa la cantidad de excusas que pongas, o lo tan arrepentido sinceramente que estés, sabes que no hay manera de dar vuelta al reloj, sabes que por muchas disculpas que des, no va a volver a mirarte con los mismos ojos. _Porque le fallaste_. Ese era el tipo de miedo que sentía, que le taladraba la cabeza. No sólo le había fallado a una persona, sino que a todas. A todas las personas que formaban parte de su familia. De su hogar. De su lugar en el mundo. De su espacio especial, donde podía ser él sin que nadie le dijera nada o le reprochara algo.

Fairy Tail. Le había _fallado_ a Fairy Tail.

Otro sacudón del helicóptero le volvió a revolver las tripas, y le crisparon los nervios. Se preocupo un poco al ver la cara de poca confianza que su hermana ponía mientras todo vibraba, por lo que trato de pensar en cosas bonitas. El problema era que, justo en esos momentos, las cosas bonitas no parecían estar en su menú, y aunque sonara suicida, no le molestaría para nada que la porquería de metal voladora se estrellara. Eso sí, morir todavía no, con que quedara en coma se conformaba.

Cuando la estúpida turbulencia pasó al fin y se tranquilizo un poco, miró fijo a Ultear, haciéndole preguntas con una simple mirada furtiva, que sabía que entendería a la perfección. Su hermana se la devolvió con algo de rudeza y hasta algo exasperada –elevo las cejas, casi juntándolas- para después suspirar y darle a entender, sin palabras, que ya quedaba casi nada y que dejara de estar tan nervioso.

—Te saldrán arrugas más temprano si sigues con esa cara.

No la escucho, pero pudo leerle los labios. Sospecho que Juvia sí la pudo escuchar, porque la mujer de celestes cabellos soltó unas risitas, que intento vagamente disimular tapándose los labios, y que además contagiaron a su hermana, que no tuvo reparos en reírse a carcajadas sonoras. Molesto, giro su cabeza hacia otro lado –si no las veía, no tenia porque saber que se estaban riendo de él- e intento pensar en otra cosa. Para refutarle su mordaz comentario y que lo escuchara, tendría que gritar, y no quería gritarle. Prefería guardarse la voz para las miles explicaciones que tendría que darle a los demás; y que no eran pocas.

Con la vista en el oscuro y lluvioso paisaje que tenía delante, se preguntó que estarían haciendo todos, y cuánto habrían cambiado las cosas. La última vez que los había visto, fue aquella madrugada antes de partir de la costa de Los Ángeles con Ul a acabar con ese kaiju que había aparecido repentinamente en la costa de Anchorage. Ese día en que la había perdido para siempre. Y jamás los había vuelto a ver. Ni siquiera había permitido que ninguno lo fuera a visitar al hospital. Aunque el viejo Makarov no estuvo de acuerdo con su petición -le parecía demasiado extremista- la cumplió, a sabiendas de que era su manera de despedirse.

Sonrió con nostalgia. Recordaba que aquella madrugada de lluvia –que irónico- el idiota de Natsu llevaba a la rastras a una Lucy muy adormilada, gritándole que no tenían tiempo que perder y que debían seguir entrenando, porque últimamente ella estaba muy floja (incluso fue tan osado para decirle que _algunas_ partes de su cuerpo también lo estaban). Se había reído casi al instante, cuando su amiga le pegó tremendo golpe en la cabeza al descerebrado, que salió a los piques en busca de ayuda, porque iban a comérselo crudo y todavía no quería morir.

Erza y Jellal acaban de volver de una simulación, y la pelirroja no parecía estar muy contenta. Le había dado tan mala espina, que había decidido tomar otro camino hacia el hangar donde estaba Iceman con Ul esperándolo, en vez de ir por el que usualmente iba. Nunca supo porqué la pelirroja estaba así. Por el nuevo camino tomado, se había encontrado a Levy, que apenas lo notó. Iba muy concentrada murmurando algo sobre los Modelo 1 que no llegó a captar pero que sin duda le sacó una sonrisa. La pequeña mujer siempre era muy responsable y atenta con sus tareas.

Antes de por fin llegar, se cruzo con los hermanos Strauss –Mirajane le había sonreído con sus no-tan-dulces gestos- y con los borrachos de padre e hija como lo eran Cana y Gildartz, que apenas podían mantenerse en pie y cantaban a los cuatro vientos una canción horrible sobre marineros y sirenas, que además era bastante obscena. Recordaba casi como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez, casi como si estuviera recorriendo los pasillos nuevamente; porque también recuerda haber pensado que esa madrugada estaba más ajetreada que lo normal, aunque no le había extrañado demasiado. Así siempre habían sido las cosas en Fairy Tail.

Y la espera por llegar lo estaba matando por dentro, literalmente.

— ¿Falta mucho? —gritó a su hermana, poniendo sus manos alrededor de la boca, con la intención de aumentar el volumen y que el eco revotara con más intensidad para ganarle al espantoso sonido que hacían las hélices.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Que si falta mucho!

— ¿Qué qué?

Gray bufó hastiado y molesto con su hermana. No la recordaba tan condenadamente sorda. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de volver a gritarle –y de paso, insultarla- Juvia se le adelanto y le comunico el mensaje por él. Ultear le dirigió una mirada que no supo descifrar demasiado bien –no se decidía entre hostil u hostil-divertida- para luego negarle con la cabeza y señalarle hacia la derecha.

— ¡De hecho! —le grito, haciendo el mismo gesto que él había hecho antes— ¡Ya llegamos!

Gray fijó su vista hacia donde le habían señalado. Tuvo que achinar los ojos un poco, porque la luz que desprendía el dichoso lugar le molestaba las pupilas, acostumbradas a la oscuridad. El _Shatterdome_ de Sídney era muy parecido al de Los Ángeles. Claro, el que tenía en frente era muchísimo más grande –quizá el triple, no estaba seguro, nunca había sido muy bueno en las matemáticas- que el anterior en dónde había vivido gran parte de su vida. Sin embargo, el detalle que más le impactaba, y lo llenaba de orgullo, era ver sobre la gigantesca puerta de metal el símbolo de su Escuadrón en dorado, resaltando por sobre toda la estructura. En su anterior hogar, no les habían dejado colgar el símbolo afuera.

Un extraño cosquilleo lo recorrió y sintió como los ojos comenzaban a picarle. Tantos recuerdos encerrados en su mente hicieron explosión en su interior, llenándolo de un sentimiento que había olvidado por completo. Sólo habían sido tres años, tres miserables años, pero había estado tan encerrado en su propio mundo, en su propio sufrimiento, en su propio dolor, que olvidó lo que era importante: el mejor lugar para sanar sus heridas siempre había estado cerca, a un palmo de distancia, esperándolo.

_Su hogar_… el **Escuadrón Fairy Tail**.

La intensidad de las hélices girando comenzó a bajar de súbito y todos supieron que estaban aterrizando, y fue ahí, cuando sintieron el impacto del aterrizaje. La lluvia pareció intensificarse cuando Ultear abrió la puerta de pasajeros y comenzaron a descender uno a uno, hasta que él fue el último dejando pasar a Juvia primero, quien se sonrojo. Un viento helado sacudió sus abrigos y sus cabellos, agitando el paisaje.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Gray sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo de punta a punta. Miró a su alrededor, observando cada pequeño detalle. Las personas que iban y venían con sus trajes militares, los robots que los acompañaban, los transportes de cargas que llevaban piezas de titanio y otras aleaciones que se notaban pesadísimas, las luces que constantemente se estaban moviendo y vigilaban toda la bahía, y la increíble puerta de metal y acero abierta de par en par que tenía un tráfico constante. Inhalo aire fuertemente, sintiendo en sus fosas nasales el olor salado del mar, y volvió a sentirse lo que era: un piloto de Jaeger.

—Estoy en casa… —murmuro bajito, sin sospechar que la única que lo había oído le sonrió con ternura disimulada, con sus celestes cabellos al viento— Bien, ¿Y ahora qué? —hablo fuerte, a nadie en particular.

Ultear lo miro de reojo y sonrió de lado. No tuvo que darle ninguna explicación con palabras, porque casi de inmediato, como si estuviera planeado, una comitiva reducida salió de la gigante puerta y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. De pronto, Gray comenzó a sentirse más nervioso cada vez que reconocía a una persona. Cuantas más caras conocidas había, mas nervios le pateaban el estomago. Cuanto más corto se hacia el camino, más nublada se sentía su mente. Cuanto más cerca estaban esas personas, más sudadas se ponían sus manos.

Frente a él, cinco personas que conocía de pies a cabeza se pararon y casi que lo atravesaron con la mirada. Ultear y Juvia los saludaron con gesto militar, al igual que los guardaespaldas –que en seguida se fueron- y las cinco personas le devolvieron el gesto. Gray tembló cuando, después del saludo, una mujer pelirroja y de mirada fiera se plantó frente a él, casi rozando sus narices. Trago fino cuando sintió que se quedaba sin aire y apretó los puños mientras intentaba mantenerle la mirada sin pestañear. Sin embargo, cuando se vio obligado a hacerlo, lo siguiente que sintió fue un duro golpe en la mejilla, que lo arrojo de espaldas al suelo en una caída seca.

— ¡Erza! —grito otra de las cincos personas con clara preocupación. Podía imaginarse lo furiosa que estaba y la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que tenia, pero no quería que terminara matándolo a golpes. Intento acercarse a la situación para detenerla, aunque sabía que con su menudito cuerpo mucho no podía hacer.

—Levy —la detuvo un hombre anciano— Déjala.

—Pero maestro…

Ante la protesta, el anciano no se movió un palmo. Es más, ni siquiera se digno a mirarla y darle más explicaciones que esa simple orden. Se quedó ahí, parado frente a la comitiva, con las manos tras su espalda y la mirada fija en los dos jóvenes que no le prestaban atención a nada ni a nadie más que a ellos mismos. Levy se rindió sin oponer más objeciones de inmediato, a sabiendas de que aquello seria una batalla perdida. Eso, sin embargo, no significo que se sintiera menos inútil.

—Ya, ya, linda, no te pongas así. El maestro sabe lo que hace —y le guiño un ojo, al tiempo que le palmeaba la espalda con gesto paternal.

—Gildartz —advirtió el último.

—Pero si yo no he dicho nada —se defendió, levantando las manos— Además, no eres quien para decirme algo, Purehito.

Levy negó con la cabeza, ignorándolos. Lo único que faltaba era que esos dos se pusieran a pelear también, y el combo estaría completo. Aunque no venia al caso, le costaba mucho entender por qué Gildartz y Purehito se llevaban tan mal, considerando que el anciano tenía un puesto privilegiado en el Escuadrón; era como la mano derecha del maestro, como su consejero. De todas maneras, podía entender al anciano. El otro hombre no era precisamente de los que predicaban el "respeto a los mayores".

Ignorando lo que pasaba con el resto de los miembros, Gray tenia la mirada tiesa sobre Erza. Adolorido por el golpe, se sobaba la mejilla con cuidado, aunque no se atrevía a levantarse. Ese simple puñetazo había bastado para casi romperle un diente, y algo estaba sangrando ahí adentro. Sospechaba que si se levanta así nomas, le esperaría otro de esos, y quizá, mas fuerte. En su fuero interno, maldecía una y otra vez tener razón. La pelirroja lo había golpeado nomas verlo ¡Que grandes habilidades de psíquico que tenia! Quizá le convendría poner una carpa de adivinanzas al mejor estilo gitano.

Le iba a ir mejor que siendo piloto, sin duda alguna. Hasta podría ganar más dinero; y no era mala idea.

— ¿No vas a decir nada, Gray?

Sin embargo, para saber que Erza estaba más que furiosa, no necesitaba ser psíquico ni nada por el estilo. Su mirada constante lo acusaba severamente sin reparos. Tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, por lo que trato de serenar su respirar. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces, mientras todos los ojitos ajenos lo miraban expectantes, curiosos. Cuando se sintió medianamente listo –había que admitirlo, jamás estaría completamente listo para algo así- se levantó de su lugar, y la enfrento.

—Soy un idiota, lo sé —su voz tembló ligeramente, pero mantuvo la compostura— Y les falle a todos. Sé que no hay perdón para eso…

—Continua —lo alentó, al verse la pausa demasiado prolongada.

—Por eso, Erza —al pronunciar su nombre, la mente de Gray evoco miles de recuerdos, que tuvo que correr de inmediato— Golpéame todo lo que quieras, mátame si quieres… pero debes saber que si estoy aquí, ahora, parado justo frente tuyo, no es por capricho o porque se me antojó. Vine para cumplir con lo que abandone y a tratar de enmendar las cosas.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más intensidad, empapándolos a todos, ya que ninguno traía paraguas. Nadie movía un solo músculo, ni siquiera los ojos. Por la baja temperatura, la respiración de todos estaba visible, y formaban pequeños halos semi-trasparente que se podían distinguir apenas salir de sus bocas. La tensión, era espantosa.

Pasaron interminables minutos así, con el murmullo de las actividades de fondo y la lluvia estrellándose contra el piso, las paredes y los vehículos, hasta que Erza rompió la monotonía. Levantó el brazo, con el puño fuertemente cerrado; tanto, que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos de la presión impuesta. Gray cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la derrota le caía sobre los hombros pesadamente, y espero el golpe que terminaría por romperle el diente ya fracturado. Para sorpresa de todos, y del mismo Gray, la pelirroja golpeo al aire, rozándole la mejilla, pero sin tocarlo.

Sorprendido y con un millón de emociones encontradas –el corazón parecía un caballo salvaje en pleno galope de escape, que le golpeteaba el pecho sin parar- abrió ligeramente la boca. Erza bajó el brazo, sin quitarle la vista de encima, cuando se oyeron las carcajadas de Ultear y Gildartz mescladas. Gray deseo que se atragantaran con su propia saliva. De pronto, la pelirroja suavizo su mirada y le sonrió con su mejor sonrisa, de esas que casi nunca ponía. Su sangre comenzó a ebullir de la vergüenza y, enfurecido, no supo a quien gritar primero. ¡Mierda, que eso no era para reírse! Casi se moría de un infarto prematuro.

—Bienvenido a casa, idiota —y dichas esas palabras, Erza le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Vaya bienvenida… —murmuro fastidiado, mientras intentaba zafarse del mortal taladro sobre su cabeza antes de perderla, y todos rompieron en carcajadas— No creo que sea algo para reírse, psicóticos…

— ¿No recuerdas como hacemos las cosas en Fairy Tail, Gray?

—Tanto tiempo fuera le lavó el cerebro, maestro, eso es lo que pasa.

—Apoyo la moción de Gildartz —Ultear levantó una mano, como si estuvieran discutiendo algo de vida o muerte frente a un tribunal— Creo que debe pasar nuevamente por el rito de iniciación que todos los miembros del Escuadrón hacen antes de convertirse oficialmente en miembros. Si renuncio a ser piloto hace tres años, es como si nunca hubiera estado ¿Cierto? —comentó con sorna.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa. No jodas, ¿Quieres? —su hermana rió más fuerte. Una venita en su cuello se acentuó misteriosamente— Ahora ¿Podemos pasar adentro? Me _encantaría_ conocer mi nuevo hogar.

Se escucharon más risitas furtivas por ahí –para incrementar su eterno mal humor- cuando Makarov dio por terminado el encuentro, ordenando con una voz autoritaria que no poseía que todos volvieran a sus tareas. Mayoritariamente se refería a que volvieran a dormir, era demasiado temprano aun para comenzar las actividades diurnas.

Así, la comitiva de cinco se despidió de Gray, cada uno a su manera. Erza le golpeteo apenas el antebrazo. Gildartz le sacudió el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño. Purehito ni se molesto en tener contacto físico con él, y sólo lo saludo con un seco movimiento de cabeza. Makarov simplemente lo miró sonriendo, con ojos de padre orgulloso, y Levy lo abrazo fuerte, murmurando palabras tan atropelladas que apenas tuvo tiempo de entender algo.

Cada pequeño gesto, por muy seco o extravagante, le recordó lo que era _volver_ a casa.

— ¡Ah! —saltó de repente Makarov, volviendo sobre sus pasos— Que viejo me estoy poniendo. ¿Gray, tienes a alguien para que te lleve a recorrer los alrededores? Sé que de afuera se parece bastante al de Los Ángeles, pero déjame decirte que es todo lo contrario. Parece un laberinto ahí adentro ¡Hasta yo me pierdo!

—Eso es porque te estás poniendo más viejo, anciano —comento Gildartz bromeando cuando la mirada furiosa del pequeño hombre lo atravesó de punta a punta— Eh, alto ahí. Tú mismo lo acabas de decir.

—La verdad…

—Juvia se ofreció a llevarlo —lo interrumpió Ultear.

— ¿En serio? —no sólo el maestro se notaba sorprendido, sino que también Gildartz pareció bastante chocado con la declaración.

Ambos hombres miraron repentinamente a Juvia, con _opiniones_ muy diferentes entre sí. La situación anterior le había permitido pasar desapercibida, esconderse sin que nadie notara su presencia ni tampoco su "desaparición". No le gustaba que la gente la estuviera observando, y reconocía que a veces su timidez podía llegar a los extremos. Y era en esas situaciones, donde la atención se superponía sobre su persona, en las que quería salir corriendo y esconderse en lo profundo del océano. ¡Ultear no podría haber sido más cruel! Quería morirse. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que _ella_ se había _ofrecido_?

—A-ah… Juvia no…

Y no pudo articular más palabras. Gildartz había pasado de una mirada asombrada a una mirada bastante perversa, que denotaba todo el sentido de perversión que quería transmitir. Disfrutaba de esa situación que su compañera en armas había creado, y adoraba, más que nada, clavarle el aguijón a la inocente de Juvia de esa manera. Makarov, por otro lado, había arrugado la mirada de tal forma que se vislumbraba su preocupación. No quería que esos dos fraternizaran más de la cuenta. Si eso pasaba, podía haber muchas malas consecuencias, tanto para la joven mujer, como para el joven hombre, y era su deber cuidarlos.

—Vamos anciano —animó el veterano— No hay nadie más indicado para hacer este _trabajito_ ¿Verdad, Ultear?

—Claaaaro —estiro la acentuación, casi ronroneando— Además, si Juvia se postuló como voluntaria…

Makarov volvió a dudar y se cruzo de brazos, aunque las presiones de esos dos inconscientes le estuvieran torturando. No, desde cualquier punto de vista, eso no iba a ser nada bueno. Pero podría estar exagerando un poco. ¡Argh! No podía dejar sobornarse por esas dos viles serpientes del infierno que, además, sólo hacían eso por diversión propia.

—Ejem —Gray carraspeo y levanto su brazo— ¿Puedo votar? No sé porque tienen esas actitudes tan sospechosas —Gildartz y Ultear se encogieron de hombros, como si esa acusación fuera falsa y sin justificación alguna— Pero yo no le veo ningún problema. ¿Tú tienes algún problema, Juvia?

La mujer miró Makarov detenidamente. Luego su vista viajo inconscientemente a Ultear, buscando un apoyo que no encontró. La dirigió hacia Gildartz, pero la corrió casi al segundo de ponerla; ese hombre había adoptado una actitud que le daba miedo y por demás, vergüenza. Volvió a ver al anciano, quien claramente, no le estaba dando su aprobación. Gray observo todas esas acciones con extrañeza y curiosidad. No tenía ni una pisca de idea sobre lo que pasaba.

Juvia titubeo unos segundos más.

—No, a Juvia no le molesta Gray-sama.

—Entonces, está todo dicho —aprobó cargando su bolso sobre el hombro— ¿Vamos?

Y dicho, se marcharon para el hecho. Los tres mayores los vieron alejarse juntos en un cuadro que les pareció bastante gracioso. Mientras que Gray iba despreocupado con una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo el bolso, silbando como si fuera un bonito día soleado, Juvia se retraía sobre sí misma, intentando que nadie notase su ferviente nerviosismo o sus mejillas coloradas. Eso no quitó que Makarov sintiera que estaba haciendo algo bien, sino todo lo contrario. Como padre que decía ser, debía cuidarlos. Una inquietud le latía con fuerza contra la frente y una pequeña vocecita le día que eso estaba terriblemente mal.

—Tranquilo maestro —Gildartz le dio una palmada en la calva— Ya verás que todo va a salir bien. Hiciste lo correcto.

—Si hice lo correcto… —dudó, apretando los puños— ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

Para su desgracia, ni Ultear ni Gildartz sabían la respuesta.

_**…**_

_**…**_

El maestro no le había mentido cuando menciono que era completamente diferente al anterior. Ya lo decía el dicho "las apariencias engañan". Si no fuera por su guía, seguramente hubiera terminado perdido para siempre o peor, muerto por ir por un pasaje que lo enviaba a la sala de maquinas. Se sentía como la niña de la película _El laberinto del fauno_. Igual, sus compañeros eran más aterradores que el fauno de la película, estaba seguro.

Le extrañó no ver a ninguno dando vueltas por los pasillos. Aun más, le extraño no cruzarse con Levy o con Erza, y por muchos minutos, estuvo así, con la duda de saber qué pasaba. Luego recordó que era demasiado temprano –no estaba seguro si eran la una o dos de la madrugada- y se animó a preguntarle a Juvia si no iban a ver a nadie; porque hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se habían cruzado con un robot. Sólo cuando pasaron por la puerta principal el mar de gente casi hiso que se separaran, pero después de tomar un pasillo a la izquierda, no se toparon con nadie. Su compañera le explico que lo más seguro era que todos estaban durmiendo, o que aparentaban hacerlo.

Tuvo la intención de preguntarle por qué _aparentaban_ hacerlo. Se mordió la lengua en el instante en que las palabras amenazaron con salir. Si Juvia había dejado zanjado el tema ahí, con claros indicios de no seguir, él no tenía porque meter sus narices donde no lo llamaban. Si algo respetaba –porque no le gustaba que se lo hicieran a él- eran los silencios de las personas. Los pensamientos de las personas, sólo le pertenecían a ellas.

Siguieron caminando largo rato, en silencio. A él particularmente no le molestaba mucho. Observaba el _increíble_ y _variado_ paisaje que tenía en frente. Todos los pasillos que habían recorrido, todas las escaleras que habían subido y todos los ascensores que habían usado eran exactamente iguales. Exactamente. Iguales. Mismo piso de rejilla de color arena, mismas paredes de metal verdoso, mismas puertas blindadas con números en blanco pintados, mismos techos de color gris plateado, mismas lámparas colgantes de bajo consumo. Mismo todo.

Con razón la gente se perdía.

Mínimamente, ese lugar debía tener unos cuarenta o cincuenta pisos. Y cada pasillo no parecía tener fin; se doblaban, subían, se dividían. Si lo comparaba con el Shatterdome anterior, el de Sídney era muchos más austero, más frío. Se parecía más a una autentica base militar que a un gran edificio donde vivían cientos de personas que lo hacían su hogar. No pudo evitar compararlo con lo que sentía en general al estar en esa ciudad horrible, que representaba para él una etapa negra de su vida, donde le habían arrancado la niñez de sus pequeñas e indefensas manitas de niño.

_Un lugar de mierda, para una ciudad de mierda_. Pensó, tragando toda esa amargura que subía por su garganta y amenazaba con salir de un escupitajo. Miró a Juvia, y los seguros que eran sus pasos al caminar. Casi al instante, recordó la conversación que mantuvo con su hermana en el avión y su atención sobre cayó en el detalle último: la condición mental de la mujer. Desde su posición, detrás de ella tirando para la derecha, podía notar su perfil calmado preciso.

Sin duda, le resultaba extraña. Sus gestos, su tono de voz, su mirada e incluso su particular y calmado caminar. Pero de ahí a que tuviera problemas de estabilidad mental…eso era ya un paso gigantesco. Para cerrar ese círculo de misterio alrededor de ella, había que sumar la negativa del maestro a dejarla ser su guía. ¿Era por él o por ella? ¿Pensaban que le iba a hacer algo? ¿Por qué su no rotundo jamás lo soltó? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le ocultaban cosas? ¿Por qué Fairy Tail se trasladó a Sídney? ¡¿Por qué su vida era tan jodida?!

Se llevó la mano a su rostro, al que acaricio ligeramente. Últimamente estaba pensando mucho, y eso no era bueno para su salud. Ultear le había dejado bien en claro que de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era en buscar un nuevo compañero y que después, sólo después, los problemas llegarían solos. Pasó su dedo cerca de su mandíbula, y una señal de dolor le indico que sacara la mano rápido. Y así lo hizo. Cierto, su diente fracturado. Había tantas cosas que tenía que hacer, y ahora se sumaba que en la mañana tendría que ir a hacer una visita al doctor.

¿Se habría facturado una muela o un colmillo? No quería averiguarlo. Cuales sean las opciones, sabía que la Jefa de Doctores del Escuadrón iría a la opción más extrema: no servía tener un diente fracturado y lo mejor sería sacarlo para poner otro postizo. Joder, y él lo último que quería era ir una operación el segundo día de su estadía por un maldito diente. Deseaba tener aun sus dientes de leche, así por lo menos, lo único que tendría que hacer era esperar a que él nuevo saliera.

Tanto tiempo fuera sí que le había afectado. Había olvidado por completo lo fuerte que Erza solía pegar; y más aun, cuando estaba furiosa de verdad. Pensar en ella, inmediatamente logró que se transportaran sus pensamientos hacia el resto de los miembros de Fairy. Seguramente, mañana por la mañana –cuando le tocara indudablemente ir al comedor para desayunar- le esperarían más golpes en rostro. Aunque no sería lo único. También recibiría más abrazos, palmadas, reproches y, sobre todo, muchas bienvenidas.

Quizá desparecer, no había estado tan mal. Uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde.

Giraron a la derecha, y Juvia se detuvo. Observo el lugar con detenimiento para, por lo menos, recordar el lugar donde estaba su cuarto. Para su desgracia, era exactamente igual al resto de los pasillos. Lo único que tenia de diferente, era el numero en su puerta, que la mujer de celestes cabellos le señalo amablemente. Bajó el bolso de su hombro –aunque no llevara muchas cosas, pesaba- y abrió la puerta, subiendo las pequeñas escaleritas que todas las habitaciones tenían.

Que nostalgia horrible le atravesaba el pecho.

—Mañana no es necesario que se despierte temprano —le explico Juvia, aunque ya sabía ese detalle de ante mano— Como es su primer día…

—Lo sé, gracias de todas formas.

Juvia asintió, sin saber que más hacer o decir. Gray la observo con completa curiosidad. De alguna manera, le fascinaba verla tan incómoda ante su presencia y se preguntó si sus compañeros le habían hablando de él; y si ese fue el caso, estaba asustado sobre qué clase de cosas le habían dicho. ¿Sería que por eso Juvia se sentía tan nerviosa frente a él? Le habrían dicho que era un come mujeres, o alguna cosa peor.

— ¿Pasaras a buscarme mañana?

—E-eh… Si, Juvia pasara a las diez ¿Le parece bien? —él asintió, despreocupado— Juvia será su guía hasta que se acomode bien y se aprenda los caminos.

—Entonces, tendrás que serlo por un largo rato —bromeo para romper un poco el hielo, aunque lo único que consiguió fue ponerla más nerviosa. Se moría por preguntarle por qué se ponía así— ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre si el maestro quiere hablarme o algo así? Además, nadie me ha dicho nada sobre cómo voy a encontrar un compañero…

— ¡Ah, sí! Juvia casi lo olvida, Juvia lo siente —se disculpó, inclinándose— El maestro va a llamarlo cuando él pueda. Y sobre lo otro… Ultear-san le encargo a Juvia la tarea de buscar candidatos adecuados para usted y Juvia ya lo hiso. Mañana puede comenzar.

—Estúpida Ultear…

¿Por qué su hermana tenía que estar metiendo sus narices en todo respecto a su vida? Por lo menos, tenía el derecho de elegir a su compañero_. Piensa en positivo Gray, piensa en positivo… Recuerda lo que la señora Melón te dijo: visualización positiva._

— ¿D-disculpe?

— ¿Eh? Nada, nada. —le resto importancia, aunque Juvia siguió mirándolo raro— ¿Nos vemos mañana a las diez entonces?

—Sí, si tiene alguna duda, Gray-sama, la habitación de Juvia es aquí —y le señaló la puerta que tenia justo en frente de la suya propia.

El hombre no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que eso le causo. ¡Un punto a su favor, al fin! Ya había olvidado todo el camino y si había alguna emergencia, ya sabía a quién recurrir. Todo le resultaba tan ajeno a su persona. Le costaría mucho adaptarse, estaba seguro.

—Buenas noches, Gray-sama —se despidió, con otra leve inclinación.

—Buenas noches, Juvia, y gracias por todo.

Gray no lo notó, porque ya estaba de espaldas y en camino para cerrar su puerta, pero aquellas simples palabras, y el hecho de que pronunciara su nombre, bastó para que la mujer se sintiera increíblemente feliz. Ser su guía durante todo el periodo de adaptación era más de lo que podía llegar a desear. El hombre no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo admiraba.

Cuando Gray cerró la puerta y se aseguro con su finísimo sentido del oído que su compañera ya había entrado a su habitación, se dejo caer hasta el suelo pesadamente, soltando un increíble y sonoro suspiro que retiro de su cuerpo todo lo que venía acumulando. Mañana se despertaría todo contracturado y eso no le hacia la menor gracia. Lo peor, era que esa había sido la parte fácil. Lo verdaderamente difícil venia ahora.

Tendría enfrentarse a sus demonios. A los de su pasado lejano, de cuando era un niño pequeño, y a los de su pasado cercano; sabia que se le iba a ser difícil mirar a todos sin poder distinguir el rostro de su madre entre ellos. No se sentía preparado para volver a compartir su alma con otro ser, mucho menos, cargar con los propios demonios ajenos. Pero tenía bien en claro que no podría volver a ser tan egoísta. Era un ser humano, pero un ser humano con una responsabilidad que sobrepasaba a las de cualquier otro. _No_ era una persona normal, y su vida ya no le pertenecía.

Aun así, ante todo, había recuperado parte de él mismo y había vuelto a su hogar. Que fuera otro edificio completamente diferente o que las situaciones habían cambiado no afectaba para nada el hecho principal. En Fairy Tail había aprendido una cosa importantísima, que ni siquiera la había tenido clara cuando aun vivía con Ul y sus hermanos: el hogar, la casa, el sitio especial _no es_ un lugar físico, es el lugar donde están las personas que amas.

Tenía millones de dudas, pero era bueno estar en casa otra vez.

Mañana le esperaba un día agitado. Muy agitado.

...

...

**NOTAS: **¡Buenas tarddeees! Voy a empezar diciendo que el capitulo de hoy, a mi, no me gusto mucho y la razón de por qué no lo cambie es porque ya tenía todo el capitulo casi terminado cuando me di cuenta que no me gustaba, y no iba a empezar otra vez (Soy una floja, ajamm...). Espero que ustedes sí les haya gustado. Bien, mas allá de eso, estoy segura que se están preguntando muchas cosas. ¿Por qué razón Makarov piensa así? ¿Y qué hace Purehito? De él, solo les diré que va a ser uno de los villanos principales y que va a traer muchos problemas. Sobre Ultear y Gildartz, se que ambos no se conocieron, pero pienso que si lo habrían hecho, serían muy compinches en temas... vergonzosos para la gente ajena xDDDD. Disculpen si el cap de hoy fue mas de lo mismo que el anterior, pero les prometo que la introducción termina acá. Paso a los agradecimientossss: **Lee Ab Koi**,** Kaede-Hime**, **Guilii**, **Guest**, **Yumeko nee**, **ChesseSmile**, **Jupiter´s Moon**. ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! También a aquellos que los dejan en favs y alerts.

¡Anímense a dejar un review! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


	4. Compañero perfecto

_**Titanes de acero.**_

"_Compañero perfecto"_

¡Jo, jo! ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo número cuatro, donde las cosas empiezan a calentarse un poquito. Perdonen la tardanza, y si de ahora en más me tarde bastante, también quiero pedirles disculpas. Comencé la universidad otra vez –después de un periodo hermoso de vacaciones- y quiero dedicarme a tratar de promocionar las tres materias que tengo. Igual seguiré firme, por la historia y por ustedes, que la siguen :D.

Hoy está para escuchar: _It´s time_ – **Imagine Dragons**.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gray escupió toda la sangre sobre el lavabo. Se enjuagó la boca con agua varias veces y volvió a escupir los restos de escarlata que aun quedaban. Cuando levanto la vista para mirarse en el minúsculo espejito del baño, no le gustó nada lo que vio. Parecía un zombi. Ahora, además de tener la mejilla derecha de color verde, la mejilla izquierda se estaba tornando morada.

_Estúpido Natsu…_

Había sido la peor mañana-mediodía de toda su vida. Y eso que, oficialmente, hoy era su primer día devuelta en el Escuadrón. Si todos los días iban a ser así de horribles, prefería volver a empacar sus poquísimas pertenencias y largarse de ahí cuanto antes. Él no era ningún saco de box para que la gente estuviera descargando todas sus frustraciones. Claro que no.

Juvia lo había despertado exactamente a las diez en punto. Él ya se había levantado más temprano, a eso de las seis, para ir a revisarse su diente fatalmente herido (encontró su cuarto de vuelta gracias a la ayuda de un robot). Polyursica, la Jefa de Doctores, casi se le rió en la cara al verlo; claro, si ella no fuera una vieja amargada. Para su fortuna, aunque tuvo intenciones de arrancarle el diente, lo único que hiso la brillante doctora -había que admitirlo- fue ponerle una pasta con un sabor horrible para que el diente volviera a "soldarse" solo. Aun tenía ese sabor a metal podrido deambulando por su paladar.

Cuando fueron al comedor con Juvia, increíblemente estaba desierto. El gigantesco lugar, parecía aun más gigante con esa poquísima gente (le trajo algo de nostalgia ver el reloj de contabilidad sobre la puerta de entrada, idéntico al anterior. Llevaban catorce días, doce horas, veinte minutos y doce segundos sin kaijus). Las únicas personas presentes eran los tipos del transporte, esos que viajaban por todo el mundo trayendo y llevando piezas de Jeagers. No es como si se consiguieran en el supermercado de la esquina.

Hasta ese punto en la mañana, estuvo todo bien. Desayunaron los dos prácticamente solos –lo que ocasiono muchos misteriosos sonrojos más en la mujer- y sin nadie que lo estuviera molestando innecesariamente. Ante la tentación de verse _solos_, Gray tuvo intenciones de preguntarle _ciertos_ asuntos, pero en cuanto intento comunicarse de manera seria, Juvia se sobresalto y cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo, murmurando decenas de disculpas por su torpeza. No pregunto más.

Después, hicieron una especie de tour, recorriendo los lugares que le faltaba conocer. No hubo nada nuevo. ¡Todos los accesos y habitaciones eran prácticamente iguales entre sí! Quizá lo distinto fuera el comedor, el hangar con los Jaegers y la sala de investigación; donde encontraron a una incansable Levy sobre una escalera intentando agarrar un libro del doble de su tamaño. Apenas los notó, los intentó saludar con la mejor de sus sonrisas forzadas, pero esa acción sólo logró que se desestabilizara y callera al suelo. Los hecho prácticamente a las patadas después de eso.

Ya su mal humor, iba subiendo. De a poco, pero sin pausas.

Fue cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo que todo se fue al carajo. Se había salvado en la mañana simplemente porque su horario fue convaleciente ese único día. Pero ya no podía seguir evitando lo inevitable. Apenas llegar el panorama no concordaba en nada con lo que había sido apenas unas horas. Parecía un mar de gente, sonriendo, cantando, charlando, comiendo, divirtiéndose. Cada grupo tenía su mesa. Los médicos por un lado, los mecánicos por el otro, los de comunicación otro más, los de mantenimiento allá, y así, hasta que su vista llegó a la mesa que buscaba: la de los pilotos.

Todos estaban ahí. _Todos_.

Y su sangre se heló al grado cero cuando alguien levantó la mirada y lo reconoció al instante.

— ¡Eh, Gray! —había gritado Cana, agitando su mano.

Cuando escucharon la voz risueña –pintada de cierta picardía malévola- los que estaban de espaldas a él, se voltearon, y los que estaban de frente y podían mirarlo sin problema, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Fueron unos segundos en los que el increíble alborotado comedor se hundió en un silencio desgarrador.

Y de pronto, todo el panorama cambió. Gray no tuvo tiempo de pensar en si se quedaba a ser aplastado o salir corriendo cuando un mar de gente lo rodeo, acorralándolo sin remedio. Las caras de todos sus amigos se reflejaron llenas de alivio y alegría por tenerlo entre sus filas nuevamente. Recibió miles de bienvenidas, saludos, palmadas, coscorrones y algunos golpes ligeros. Todo con cariño. Nadie le reprocho nada, ni tampoco se veían con intenciones de hacerlo.

Bueno, _casi_ nadie. Casi. Otra vez, antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar siquiera, recibió otro golpe que lo hiso caer de espaldas al piso; pero esta vez, en su otra mejilla. Había escuchado que todos rompían en carcajadas, mientras Juvia se le aparecía en su panorama visual preguntándole si estaba bien. No le había respondido y, encolerizado, se levanto de un salto a ver quien había sido el atrevido.

_Natsu_.

No podría haber sido otra persona. Y como no era Erza, ni le tenía ese pavor que le surgía desde las entrañas, le respondió el golpe justo en el centro del rostro; desatando la pelea del siglo numero... trescientos quizá. Nadie les había dado demasiada importancia y volvieron a sentarse para seguir almorzando. Las cosas _por fin_ volvían a ser como antes. Sólo Juvia y Lucy se habían quedado, intentando en vano detenerlos –pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no recibieran un mortal golpe.

Y ahí estaba, frente a ese espejito de porquería observando su demacrado rostro. No era que le importaba mucho su apariencia física –sabia de sobra que era una persona bien dotada- pero tampoco quería ir por ahí con cara de muerto recién levantado. Como piloto, también había ciertos estándares que tenía que cumplir para no dejar mal parado a Fairy Tail frente al mundo, y ser el hazmerreír del resto de los Escuadrones.

Por supuesto, en este caso, su apariencia no era su culpa. Era culpa de Erza y Natsu.

Bajó su vista, sin bajar el cuerpo, y observo con cierto recelo el potecito de plástico que estaba junto a la canilla. Juvia se lo había dado para desinflamar la zona afectada y que después, cuando fuera a dormirse, no le doliera tanto. Fue un gesto amable y atento. _Pero_, él no estaba dispuesto a usar cremas en su rostro como si fuera un afeminado cualquiera. Se negaba fervientemente a ponérsela. Y ya llevaba diez minutos con ese dilema existencial.

Sin embargo, por mucho que se negara, si no lo hacia su cara iba a quedar peor. En cuanto saliera del baño, iría directamente a comenzar las pruebas a los candidatos para que alguno quedara como su compañero, y eso implicaba que su cara seguramente volvería a ser blanco de ataques. Y en vez de dos mejillas, cuando todo terminara, tendría dos montañas de colores dudosos. Con esfuerzo estiró su mano y alcanzo el potecito, para comenzar a aplicarse la dichosa crema antiinflamatoria.

Se convenció de que no era algo tan grave. Cuando se afeitaba, después se aplicaba una loción para que la piel de la cara no se le irritara innecesariamente, y eso era prácticamente lo mismo. Además, no podía despreciar la preocupación de Juvia de esa manera. Si bien no era el mejor ejemplo de caballerosidad andante, tampoco era un maleducado.

Se miró una última vez en el espejito y revisó su diente, tocándoselo con la mayor de las delicadezas que alguien como él puede tener. Ya no le dolía y parecía estar firme en su lugar. Medianamente convencido con su apariencia, salió del baño directamente al pasillo, donde Juvia –que antes estaba sentada, y parecía aburrida- se levantó de golpe, avergonzada por su actitud. A Gray realmente le llamaba la atención esa especie de respeto máximo que la mujer profesaba hacia él, sin ninguna acción previa aparente.

Que él supiera, jamás había hecho algo _bueno_ para que Juvia lo tratara de esa manera tan sagrada. En realidad, había sido bastante seco con ella.

—Perdone a Juvia, estaba…

—Está bien, tarde mucho, no tienes que disculparte por nada. Gracias por la crema —y se la tendió, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento genuina. Resultaba de verdad, ya casi no le dolía nada.

—No —negó, sin agarrarla— Quédesela, Juvia se la regala. Seguramente la necesitará.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí. Hace tiempo que Juvia ya no la necesita más.

Gray enarco una ceja ante sus misteriosas palabras, enredadas en esa sonrisa rara, extraña, quebrada. Le pareció que, por unos minutos, estaba trayendo a su mente recuerdos del pasado nada gratos, porque su frente se arrugo y sus ojos se vaciaron de luz. Cuando descubrió que la estaba viendo de esa manera tan profunda, se avergonzó nuevamente, pero en vez de sonrojarse, una mueca de dolor se reflejo en su rostro.

— ¿Todo en orden? —se atrevió a preguntar, con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Y si había metido la pata con esas simples tres palabras?

Juvia lo miró, le clavo esos ojos oscuros, negros como la noche más cerrada. Se sintió intimidado, como nunca antes se había sentido en toda su vida. Avergonzado, creyó que la mujer le iba a reprochar de mala manera que se metiera en sus asuntos –él lo hubiera hecho- pero en vez de eso, el gesto de ella se suavizo hasta tal punto, que Gray pensó que se iba a desarmar como una muñequita de cristal. Las manos le cosquillearon de deseos de abrazarla.

—Juvia lo siente —volvió a disculparse, inclinándose hacia adelante con elegancia disimulada— Juvia recordaba cosas feas que ya no vale la pena recordar ¿Vamos ya, Gray-sama?

—E-eh… claro, claro.

Y asintiendo, comenzaron a moverse. ¿Por qué sentía, de pronto, que esa mujer era perfectamente compatible con él? ¿Qué entre los dos, podían hacer uno?

El camino hacia la sala de entrenamientos le resultó eterno. Nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a lo que hacia el resto. Sus amigos más cercanos eran personas relativamente fáciles de comprender. Natsu, por ejemplo, era bastante estúpido; y si tenía alguna inquietud, no tenía problema en contar sus dudas y pedir ayuda. Lucy era casi igual, quitando lo de estúpida. Erza, por otro parte, aunque también era cerrada como él, se daba el lujo de abrirse cuando lo consideraba necesario. Así, su trabajo sólo era escucharlos y ayudarlos.

Jamás se había puesto a pensar en _preguntarles_. Ahora, con Juvia, las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Aunque al principio le había resultado una persona extraña debía admitir que era simpática, y cuando estaba en plan "normal" era agradable. Se podía hablar con facilidad con ella y se notaba a leguas que se preocupaba por cada ser viviente dentro y fuera del Shatterdome. Y era confiable. Sumamente confiable.

Aun así, no podía entender qué lo llevaba a querer comprender más de ella, a querer saber más de ella. ¿Empatía quizá? ¿O simple curiosidad por las actitudes que tomaba frente a él? Desde que su madre había muerto, sentía un incansable agujero hueco en alguna parte de su ser. Algo que lo tenía ansioso todo el día, todos los días. Era rara la sensación, pero cuando miraba a Juvia, misteriosamente, esa sensación de ansiedad desaparecía por completo. Increíblemente, lo calmaba. Quizá, y sólo por ahora, fuera simple curiosidad. O eso quería creer.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuantos candidatos hay? —quiso hablar. No soportaba más ese silencio horrible que cortaba la respiración.

Juvia lo miró, sin detenerse.

—Dieciocho.

—Ah… espera ¡¿Dieciocho?! —se alarmó— ¿No te parece mucho?

—Juvia sólo anotó siete, pero el maestro insistió en que anotara a los once que habían quedado en la penúltima ronda. Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama, hiso todo lo que pudo para convencer al maestro pero…

—Está bien —la interrumpió, restándole importancia al tono dramático que la mujer había puesto— No fue tu culpa. El viejo es pesado cuando quiere. Seguramente lo hace para joderme la vida, como siempre.

—Juvia cree que lo hace porque es lo mejor para usted.

— ¿Te parece? —la mujer asintió. Gray no podía creer lo inocente que era, sin ver algo malo en las intenciones del resto— No lo creo, es sólo un castigo. Si Ultear te pidió a ti que los escogieras es porque confía en tu juicio Juvia, y eso habla mal de lo que el maestro hiso, despreciando tu trabajo. No te menosprecies tanto ¿eh? Deberías confiar más en ti misma.

Juvia asintió, pensativa y algo sonrojada. Gray no tenía idea de lo que esas palabras significaban para ella.

—Juvia le agradece.

— ¿Eh? —levantó una ceja— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Por confiar tanto en Juvia… —se llevo una mano al pecho, con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos— Desde que Juvia entró a Fairy Tail, no ha parado de recibir cosas y palabras bonitas. Juvia es muy feliz aquí. Siempre quiso formar parte de una gran familia, y ahora lo es.

Gray suspiro, entendiendo lo que esas palabras significaban. Él se sentía de igual manera. Con una media sonrisa, llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de Juvia, donde la acaricio apenas. Fue un pequeño roce, pero eso basto para que la mujer se detuviera abruptamente y sus mejillas se incendiaran como dos manzanitas maduras. Jamás se iba a cansar de observar como con pequeños gestos, que él le resultaban de lo más inofensivos y sin intenciones de fondo, la ponía tan nerviosa.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Así son las cosas en Fairy Tail, Juvia… jamás volverás a estar sola aquí, te lo aseguro.

Le revolvió apenas los cabellos, y siguió caminando.

Juvia observo su espalda, su masculina espalda, y un calorcito –que no era de vergüenza- le recorrió el estomago con fervor. Seguramente eran maripositas que habían emprendido el vuelo sin su permiso. Era por esos pequeños gestos, que lo admiraba tanto y tan fervientemente. Sólo ahí se dio cuenta, que le apenaba no poder estar aprobada para ser su compañera. Realmente deseaba serlo; con todo su ser.

—Eh… ¡Juvia! —la llamó, sacándola de su trance— ¿Tengo que doblar a la izquierda o la derecha? Maldita sea ¿Por qué este lugar es tan condenadamente confuso? ¿Es mucho trabajo poner un par de cartelitos que te indiquen el camino?

Juvia rió divertida. Gray era todo un personaje.

Caminaron unos metros más cuando al fin llegaron. El Shatterdome contaba con incontables salas de entrenamiento, gimnasios y demás habitaciones para el cuidado físico de los pilotos. La mayoría de las parejitas de pilotos en Fairy habían reclamado tal o cual sala como propia y aun así, todavía quedaban innumerables salas de entrenamiento que cualquiera podía usar sin necesidad de pedirle permiso a nadie. Como esa a la que estaba ingresando y que, particularmente, odiaba bastante.

Era una de las pocas –de hecho, solo habían cuatro- que tenían gradas. ¡Gradas! Y todos los metiches de sus amigos ya estaban instalados, con comida y todo, como si su rutina para elegir un nuevo compañero fuera un show de entretenimiento apto para todo público. El lugar parecía un circo. Se vio forzado a poner su mejor cara de póker cuando Cana y Mirajane lo saludaron deseándole la mejor de las suertes, como si estar ahí presente fuera algo normal. Definitivamente había olvidado por completo lo que era estar rodeado de esa gente.

Trato de ignorar el griterío que se había armado por su presencia –y las idioteces que salían de la boca de Natsu- mientras Juvia lo guiaba hacia donde estaba el maestro, hablando con los candidatos. Estaban en tres filas de seis, frente al _tatami_, y todos parecían nerviosos, aunque lo disimulaban bastante bien. Lástima que él fuera un experto en intimidar gente, porque cuando les clavo la mirada, supo que más de uno tuvo ganas de salir corriendo; sobre todo, los de la última fila. El maestro había cometido un gravísimo error. No tendría piedad con nadie.

Apenas verlo, Makarov le sonrió con su mejor carita de feliz cumpleaños y le palmeo suavemente la espalda, a modo de comprensión. Quiso gritarle que lo dejara tranquilo y que por su culpa iba a tardar más de la cuenta, pero se contuvo sabiendo que quedaría mal parado frente a los novatos. Mantuvo su cara de póker todo lo que pudo mientras les explicaba las reglas a todos los presentes, aunque ya se las sabía. Él ya había pasado por eso antes. Y así, con unas cuantas palabras más, dio comienzo el espectáculo.

Primero comenzaron a pasar los de la última fila. A leguas se notaba que eran los menos calificados. El primero lo borro de un plumazo, aunque ya había entrado al "cuadrilátero" bastante nervioso. Se inclinaron a modo de saludo y antes de que el hombre pudiera ponerse en posición de defensa, Gray ya lo había tumbado boca arriba. Su error había sido quitarle la vista de encima durante el saludo. Lo compadeció, era un típico error de novato asustadizo, pero como ya había determinado, no tendría piedad.

Pasó lo mismo con el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto, el quinto y el sexto de esa fila. Y ante su triunfal y aplastante victoria, miró a Makarov, dejándole en claro que esas seis personas estaban lejos de ser compatibles con él, quizá, demasiado lejos; al hombrecito no se le movió un pelo ante la provocación. Las peleas que estaba haciendo eran para ver el nivel de comprensión que se tenía uno con el otro, sin necesidad de palabras. Con esas personas, tenía menos de cero niveles de comprensión.

Los primeros cuatro de la segunda fila también fueron igual de desastrosos. En dos movimientos, Gray los tiraba al piso o ya los tenía dominados de una forma u otra. El quinto fue un poco más difícil, y le presento algo de resistencia, pero no de pelea. Se defendió de los golpes con rapidez, pero no tuvo la suficiente reacción como para devolvérselos, y también terminó en el piso unas cuantas veces. El sexto, en cambio, logró ganarle una sola vez, dejando la mano sobre su cuello, casi rozándolo. Era en él, donde empezaban los candidatos que Juvia había seleccionado personalmente.

Representaron un reto bastante interesante, desde el número uno. Se defendían, daban pelea, lo empataban. Pero ninguno lograba conectar con Gray de manera profunda. La mayoría, reaccionaba por puros acto reflejos o pura suerte, y no porque en verdad se tomaban el tiempo para analizar y entender a dónde quería llegar su cuerpo y su mente. Era frustrante. Y estaba seguro que no pondría en manos de esas personas su vida, sus recuerdos, su pasado y lo que significaba la figura de su madre en su mente. Aplasto el cuerpo del último contra el tatami, y miró a Juvia, reclamándole.

No pudo sostenerle la mirada ni cinco minutos, cuando la corrió, sin saber dónde esconderla para ponerse a salvo. Y la furia de Gray creció. Porque ahí había algo que le escondían y no le querían decir bajo ninguna circunstancia ¡No podía ser que no tuviera compatibilidad con nadie! Se apartó del tatami, y estuvo a punto de irse de la sala, bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de todos, cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba más de lo normal. De una manera que lo incomodaba.

Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a insultar a quien estuviera haciendo eso, cuando se encontró con los ojos de su hermana, que parecían dos brillantes llamaradas de fuego. No supo qué era lo que significaba cuando esas bolas relucientes se corrieron hacia la izquierda muy sutilmente, en un movimiento que no implico que la cabeza también se moviera. Gray la siguió, con un sentimiento de ansiedad, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con ella y su estado de timidez. _Con Juvia_. Extrañado, intento exigirle explicaciones a Ultear, pero la mujer ya estaba en otro asunto, mirando _muy_ _interesada_ sus uñas.

Intentó razonar, calmado. Unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

_Ya conocerás a tu princesa, príncipe encantado_…

_Juvia será tu guía…_

¿Qué era lo que Ultear intentaba decirle? ¿Acaso ella…?

_Juvia se ofreció a llevarlo… _

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Había sido tan estúpidamente ciego! No entendía las razones de por qué el viejo Makarov se rehusaba tanto a que aquella personita fuera su compañera, pero ahora no tenía dudas de que _así era_, y que así siempre había tenido que ser. Ultear había jugado bien sus cartas, y con los acertijos que ella solía usar, le mostró algo que estaba más claro que el agua: Juvia lo entendía, y era la única persona capaz de estar un paso por delante de él. ¿Si no, por qué había sido ella la que eligió los candidatos? Sin duda, Juvia debía conocerlo más de lo que él imaginaba.

Sin más contemplaciones –al diablo con lo que el maestro pensara- se acerco a Juvia y la tomó de la muñeca, con un poco mas de brusquedad de la necesaria. Prácticamente la obligó a que se sacara los _borceguíes_ y se pusiera en el centro del tatami, frente a él. La mujer no comprendía ni jota de la actitud tan repentinamente violenta que el hombre había adoptado para con ella y la situación, pero lo obedecía en todo sin chistar. Le resultaba bastante intimidante, sobre todo porque todos los miraban.

—Juvia —la llamó, poniéndose en posición de ataque con el rostro serio y los músculos tensos— Pelea.

— ¿D-disculpe…?

Pero Gray no le contesto ni tampoco se molesto en repetirle una vez más la orden.

Se lanzo sobre ella, sin intenciones de ser menos duro porque fuera mujer o porque no estuviera preparada. Sería igual de aplastante como con el resto de los candidatos. Intentó golpearla en el rostro con un gancho rápido e, increíblemente, -y frente a los ojos de los sorprendidos espectadores- Juvia lo esquivó, aunque a duras penas. El puño de Gray le rozó la nariz, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que recapacitara y tuviera en cuenta que eso no era ningún juego y que el hombre la estaba poniendo a prueba.

Se tambaleo hasta casi caer al suelo. Gray no le dio tiempo de reaccionar e intento conectar una patada a su cabeza. Esta vez, aunque no tuviera estabilidad corporal, Juvia ya había visto venir sus intenciones y la esquivo con éxito, dejándose caer al piso boca abajo. Se recupero tan rápido, que ninguno tuvo tiempo para atacar; y por unos minutos, se quedaron quietos, viéndose fijamente, estudiando sus facciones, sus respiraciones y observando con acérrimo detalle cada pequeño movimiento muscular involuntario que se les escapaba. Se _conectaron_ enseguida.

Cuando la segunda ronda comenzó, aprovechando el sonido que hiso Makarov cuando se removió inquieto en su lugar, más que una pelea, eso se transformo en un baile. Se leían el uno con el otro como si se trataran de libros abiertos; con una facilidad que aterraba. Esquivaban, atacaban y se comprendían mutuamente en una danza de dos cuerpos que se movían a la par en un momento casi hipnótico. Era difícil que uno cayera ante el otro y la primera victoria la obtuvo Juvia; que recibió virotes del resto de las personas presentes.

Tiró a Gray al suelo cuando este quiso golpearle con una patada el costado y, agachándose, le golpeo con su propia patada el tobillo. No le dio tiempo de reacción, y se posiciono sobre él, con una de sus rodillas sobre su pecho y la mano amenazadora sobre su cuello. Gray sonrió de puro placer cuando Juvia le tendió una mano y lo ayudo a levantarlo. No había ninguna duda, cuando lo miraba, ella podía entenderlo a la perfección. Aun así, extendió la batalla, quedando empatados cuatro a cuatro.

Cuando la dieron por terminada, estaban tan agitados que sus pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez y el sudor les caía frío por la espalda. Se miraban fijamente, chocando negro con gris, gris con negro. Dos colosos embravecidos en plena tormenta. Con el puño del otro rozando la mejilla contraria, y los cuerpos tan tensos, que sentían que estaban hechos de la piedra más dura.

Gray estaba satisfecho, ya lo había encontrado. Y lo más irónico de todo, es que había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo.

Se separaron despacio, sin quitarse la vista de encima, dando un largo suspiro. Tenían emociones muy encontradas y completamente distintas entre sí. Juvia estaba tan feliz, que no cabía en sus cinco sentidos; sin poder creer que eso era verdad,_ realidad_. Pero también sabía que estaba mal y que seguramente ese sueño terminara pronto. Por otro lado, Gray estaba cansado, pero también sentía que se había quitado un peso importante de encima, uno con el que no tendría que cargar nunca más.

—Esta decidió —habló fuerte y claro, tendiéndole la mano derecha para cerrar el pacto— Juvia, serás mi compañera. ¿Te parece bien?

_Si_. Quiso decir. Tan fuerte y tan claro como lo había dicho él.

A ella le parecía más que bien. Era lo que siempre había deseado, lo que siempre había anhelado. Se unió a Fairy Tail porque un día, de casualidad –aunque ella sinceramente no creía en las casualidades- vio en la televisión como unos pilotos de Jeagers acaban, _en vivo_, a un kaiju y como después, con humildad, respondían a los periodistas que los entrevistaban que ese era su trabajo y que estaban para servir y proteger. Esos pilotos habían sido Ul y… el, Gray.

Su mano le cosquilleo en su lugar y unas pequeñas lagrimitas amenazaron con ser visibles. Hasta tuvo la tentación de abrazarlo para demostrarle lo mucho que significaba aquello para ella, lo que mucho que representaba en su vida, que no era para nada algo trivial, o minúsculo; pero se contuvo, sabía que Gray no se lo tomaría muy bien. Sonriendo como si fuese el mismísimo sol, Juvia comenzó a mover su mano, que temblaba de la emoción, hasta unirla por fin con la de él en un acto suave, cálido, de dos compañeros.

—Sí, Gray-sama, a Juvia le parece bien. Será un honor para Juvia.

—Genial. Está confirmado entonces —sus manos se mantuvieron unidas, mientras ambos pares de ojos refulgían, contentos.

_Pero_…

—No. Eso es inaceptable.

La ilusión se _rompió_. En miles de pedazos.

Juvia ya lo había visto venir, y en realidad, lo esperaba. Separó rápido la mano que tenia unida con Gray, como si esta le quemara al contacto, y hundió su rostro, ocultando su mirada entre el flequillo que revoloteaba contra su frente. Se sentía tan avergonzada, creyendo en falsas ilusiones que claramente no tenían justificación. Se había engañado a sí misma, como cuando era una niña y una voz ronca le prometía que todo iba a salir bien. Era demasiado ingenua.

— ¿Inaceptable, viejo? —Gray le clavó el fuego de sus ojos, furioso— ¿Y eso por qué?

Makarov carraspeo la garganta, manteniéndose firme, y pronto, la sala se fue vaciando. Más de uno protesto ante lo aburrido que era el maestro, pero no hubo uno solo que se atrevía a desafiar la orden silenciosa. Ese tema –que muchos desconocían- parecía no ser de juegos. Cuando todos se fueron, sólo quedaron tres personas, el propio Gray, el anciano y Juvia, que no movía un musculo y ya estaba empezando a preocupar al joven hombre.

—No es necesario que sepas el motivo Gray. Obedece la orden, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

— ¿Acaso se volvió loco? ¿No vio lo que yo vi, lo que todos vieron? —se corrigió, intentando presionar y parecer más convincente— En serio se está poniendo viejo. ¡Juvia y yo somos altamente compatibles! Parecíamos… ¡Mierda! Parecíamos, no sé, dos partes de un mismo ser. ¿O va a negarlo?

—No te dije que no lo vi, te dije que era _inaceptable_.

—Y dígame: ¿por qué?

Se plantó, cruzándose de brazos y sin la menor intención de dar el brazo a torcer.

Makarov arrugo el entrecejo, cansado de todo eso. Ya estaba bastante viejo para ese tipo de cosas, aunque no era ese el momento oportuno para ponerse a pensar a quién debería dejar el mando de Fairy Tail. Sabía que Gray merecía una explicación y no podía creer que Juvia lo había traicionado de esa forma tan vil. En un principio, había sido ella misma la que se había negado a formar parte de la reinserción del Fullbuster. Después, analizando la situación fríamente, se dio cuenta que había sido lo mejor. Gray no estaba preparado para lidiar con alguien como Juvia; y ambos podían salir muy lastimados.

— ¡Viejo! —insistió, de mala manera.

—Tú y Juvia son compatibles, pero no están preparados para lidiar el uno con el otro —piloteo, esperanzado y casi rezando para que el jovencito no quisiera más explicaciones que esa— No quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado. ¿Puedes comprender eso, Gray?

—Lo entiendo. Pero si nos lastimamos ¿Qué? ¡Es nuestro jodido problema!

—No, no lo es. Porque ustedes son mi responsabilidad —soltó tajante.

—Hay algo que no me quieres decir —lo escruto con la mirada, achinando los ojos— No sé que es, y no sé porque lo consideras algo tan grave. Pero creo que ya soy mayor maestro, y que puedo lidiar con los problemas que se me presentan. Ya no soy un niño.

—Mocoso insolente —se cansó el mayor, harto de que lo cuestionaran por todo— Tengo muchos más años que tú y-

—Maestro, Gray-sama, por favor —interrumpió Juvia, en apenas un hilo de voz. Los dos hombres la miraron enseguida, dejando de lado los aguijones desafiantes que se lanzaban— Juvia lo siente, por culpa de Juvia está pasando esto. Juvia entiende todo, y no insistirá más. Gray-sama… —lo miro, conteniendo las lágrimas con todo su esfuerzo— Deberá buscarse un nuevo compañero… Ju-Juvia no sirve…

Y se marcho, sujetándose el rostro, saliendo casi al trote.

Gray miró a Makarov con fiereza. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y que al parecer, tanto su hermana como Juvia estaban al tanto y aunque eso lo ponía furioso –tanto que le daban ganas de golpear y abollar la pared- eso ahora no era prioridad. Ahora tenía que hablar con Juvia, y le importaba una mierda la opinión de un anciano, incluso, aunque le mintiera por su bien. Odiaba las mentiras. Las odiaba.

—Después hablaremos maestro —su voz sonó madura, y Makarov se sorprendió al verlo así, tan decidido, tan serio, tan hombre— No me importa lo que diga, si no me da una justificación verdadera y que valga la pena, Juvia será mi compañera. Con permiso.

Se retiró sin mirar atrás, sin importarle que Makarov le hubiera dicho algo o le hubiera ordenado tal cosa. Siguió la estela de lo que parecía ser Juvia, mientras le gritaba que parara. Si la perdía, él perdido sería él; y no estaba con los ánimos suficientes como para preguntarle a alguien cómo o por dónde se llagaba a su habitación. Además, no estaba seguro de que Juvia fuera expresamente a su habitación, y no la conocía como para adivinar qué lugares prefería.

Realmente no sabía, no entendía, no comprendía. ¿Qué era lo tan malo? ¿El pasado de Juvia? Si esa era la preocupación de la mujer y de su maestro, realmente esas personas no lo conocían en absoluto. Él ya había decidido cuando Ultear lo trajo que aguantaría cualquiera cosa, sus propios demonios y los demonios ajenos. Y si los de Juvia eran tan grandes como para asustar a su maestro y lograr que desconfiara de él, le demostraría lo equivocado que está.

No había otra persona para ser su compañero. No la había, no existía, y la que había ocupado ese puesto antes ya estaba muerta. Por su culpa. Quizá, si lo miraba desde esa perspectiva, podría entender al anciano: tenía miedo de que a Juvia le pasara lo mismo que a Ul y que él fuera el causante. Si, también estaba esa posibilidad. Pero no hubo ningún estibo de duda cuando Juvia tomó su mano y aceptó ser su compañera. En realidad, desprendía felicidad. Y él se aseguraría que nada malo le ocurriese.

Antes que eso, prefería estar muerto. Lo juró, y mantendría su promesa.

Apretó el paso cuando tuvo la sensación de que ya no la escuchaba corretear por los pasillos con pisadas fuertes –y eso que estaba descalza, porque ninguno de los dos había llegado a calzarse antes de lanzarse a la carrera. Dobló a la esquina casi estrellándose con un robot, cuando vio la estela de su cabello desaparecer por las escaleras. Y corrió con todo, un solo esfuerzo más para poder pararla y pedirle que se calmara, que ella no había hecho nada malo ni ocasionado alguna desgracia. Tenía esa sensación, que se _culpaba_ por algo.

La alcanzó, justo cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras. La sujeto de la muñeca, con fuerza. A él no se le iba a escapar.

Porque era hora de la verdad.

_**...**_

_**...**_

**NOTAS:** ¡Jua, Misari está devuelta! ¿Cómo andan, mis pequeños saltamontes? Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustaado, porque esta vez a mi sí me gusto :DDD. Aunque se concentro bastante en Gray y Juvia, ya van a ir apareciendo el resto de los invitados xDDD. Creo que es bueno saber qué clase de cambios y qué es lo que piensa Gray de Juvia, porque sabemos que la mujercita lo admira mucho (y quizá mas...) pero me centro mas en Gray para que vean su transformación, como va cambiando su mirada. Uhhh, lo deje en suspenso *mirada Happy pervertido* ¿qué pasará? ¿qué pasado feito tiene Juvia? ¡Lean y verán! La verdad, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a los que me apoyan, ¡son tan lindas que me dan ganas de abrazarlas!: **Kaede-Hime**, **Guilii**, **Lee Ab Koi**, **Guest**. ¡Gracias totales! También a aquellos que lo ponen en favs y alerts ¡haber si se animan a dejarme un review!

Es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


End file.
